Another High School Fic
by anime ace 12
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten are the losers. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto are the populars. See the hair fly when they are paired up for an assignment...
1. Fangirls

Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't own Naruto blah blah blah blah.

AN: Ok, well I know that I make all of my characters way OOC, and I am sorry. I also know that my plots are only half developed and hard to follow. Sorry! Also, I know tons of people write high school fics!

Chapter One:

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

"Shut up," groaned Tenten as she threw a knife at the alarm clock successfully shutting it up. Looking at the clock she saw that it read 6:00. "6:00, why the hell am I up at 6:00? The only time I set my clock earlier than 7:00 is when it's an important day………… Oh. My. God. I totally forgot, today is the first day of school!" Tenten screamed the last part. Jumping out of bed she ran into Sakura's room that was across the hall and shook her since she was still asleep.

"Five more minutes Tenten," she mumbled before turning over and snuggling into her pillow some more.

"You can't have five more minutes today Sakura, it's the first day of school!" Tenten said loudly. Sakura immediately shot up, and Tenten went to wake up Hinata and Ino. They woke up as soon as Tenten had said 'first', 'day', and 'school.'

Forty minutes later, all four girls were in the kitchen eating their breakfast which Hinata and Tenten had set up for them. In between bites they talked and discussed what this year at school would be like. The mood was not happy like most teenagers in high school would have been, but instead the girls were not looking forward to the new school year.

"Probably be the same as last year," Hinata said taking a huge bite out of her toast. She was wearing loose fitting jeans, a loose white tee shirt, and white sneakers. Her short blue hair was left untouched, and no makeup adorned her face.

"Yeah probably," Sakura said and then sighed, taking another bite of her cereal. She had very baggy skirt, and a very baggy collared shirt on. Her pink hair was back in a braid. She readjusted her thick black framed glasses on her face, and frowned.

"Lets hope not, last year I got shoved into a locker, and wasn't let out until you guys came and found me," Ino said frowning as well. She wore a black skirt that went down to her knees, and a long sleeved light blue sweater. Her blonde hair was also in a braid.

"I know what you are talking about, I got spaghetti spilt all over my outfit last year," Tenten said standing up from her stool and throwing away the wrapper to her pop tart. She had baggy black pants on, and a tight fitting pink ¾ quarter sleeve on that read 'I MAKE THE RULES' written in thick black letters. She had black skater shoes on, and a black choker. Her hair was up in her normal two buns.

All four girls went quiet as they thought about all the things that had happened during the school year last year. All of the times they had been laughed at, made fun of, shoved in lockers, had food spilt all over them, and ignored completely. They all came to the same conclusion…

"Were losers," they all said at the same time and sighed again.

It was true, the four girls were the losers at Kohona High, and they had been since their first year there. It hadn't been because of something they had done, it was just because of their personalities. And the girls had gotten used to being an outcast at their school, but it still made them sad sometimes. Their friendship had gotten them through a lot of the harassment they had to endure, and no one else in the school understood each other as best as they did.

Sakura was the geek of the school, she was the smartest, studied more than anybody else, and always had an answer to every question which made everyone make fun of her. Ino was demanding and bossy, so most people just ignored her completely. Hinata was shy and always stuttered which was why people picked on her. Tenten was a tomboy, so neither the girls nor the boys accepted her, but instead shunned her.

"Come on guys, this year could be different!" Hinata said happily, trying to cheer up her three friends. She didn't stutter around her friends, just around other people.

"Hinata's right, maybe this year will be different," Sakura said smiling as well. Ino and Tenten also cheered up, and they went to get their things for school. They left at 7:00, walking to school. It wouldn't start until 8:00 but they wanted to be there early. Sakura had five books in her arms and was struggling to carry them. Hinata took two off of the top, without saying a word and Sakura just smiled. Ino also took one, and continued walking. Tenten was playing with a very sharp needle; she had always liked sharp things. The three girls were lost in thought until they arrived at school.

They were surprised at how many kids were already there. There was twenty minutes until school started yet there were about a hundred girls standing in front of the doors; they were all holding chocolates, flowers, cards and other things.

"Shikamaru," Ino said, her expression turning into one of disgust.

"Sasuke," Sakura said coldly.

"Naruto," Hinata said.

"Neji," Tenten hissed, venom dripping in her voice.

"I swear if we can't get into the school because of those guys fan girls, I will personally kill all four of them. That way, there won't be any more fan girls, because their idol will be dead!" Sakura said, and started pushing through the fan girls. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten sweat dropped. Sure Sakura was a geek, but she was really tough.

And so they began pushing through the mob trying to get to the door, they finally did and entered the school. All four of them were panting. "I pant swear pant that pant they pant need pant to pant get pant a pant life," Tenten said trying to get her breath back.

"I agree, I mean what is so attractive about Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke. They are just a bunch of jerks that are really rich, and think they own the whole entire school. Not to mention they are the most popular people in the school," Hinata said.

"Way to make us feel better about being losers," Ino said sarcastically, and began walking towards their first class. All of their classes were together this year, which made them really happy.

"Sorry," Hinata said quietly and everyone started following Ino. Then they all heard screaming, a lot of screaming, and a lot of feet pounding on the ground.

"Oh god no. RUN!" Tenten said looking behind her. All of the fan girls were running towards them, like a huge stampede. Without even thinking, Tenten grabbed the books from Hinata and Sakura and started running towards their classroom. The other girls started sprinting as well, trying to get away from the crazed fan girls that were coming their way.

Taking a sharp left turn, Tenten ran to their door opened it and let the other girls come in. She quickly shut in after Ino who was last, and sunk down to the floor her back resting on the door.

"I bet you anything that was those stupid boys faults," Ino said angrily. She was also on the floor trying to retrieve her breath, Sakura and Hinata didn't look any better. Hinata was the only on standing up, and Sakura was on her knees.

"I am gonna kill them," Tenten said.

"You can't," said Sakura calmly.

"And why the hell not?"

"Because, number one, they are the most popular people in school. Number two, we are the losers of the school. Number three, all four of them know self defense and wouldn't let you. Number four, if you somehow possibly managed to kill them, a lot of fan girls would kill you in return." Sakura finished, standing up and readjusting her glasses.

"Oh right," Tenten said and stood up, and then helped Ino. She handed Sakura her books and proceeded to take her normal seat. Or at least the one she had last year. The other three sat down next to her. It was two people to a table, Sakura and Hinata sat down at a table in the front, and Tenten and Ino took the one behind them.

People started coming in, or at least the boys and a few girls did. 'Stupid fan girls,' Tenten thought and rested her elbows on the table. Their teacher arrived at 8:05, early for usually he was always late.

"Good morning everyone," Kakashi said and looked around.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei," they all replied.

"I see we are missing four people," he said casually and pulled out his famous book, Come Come Paradise. Sure enough, when the four girls looked around four seats were empty. 'I wonder who is late,' Tenten thought.

All of the sudden, the door opened and four boys stepped in casually, shutting the door behind them. 'Great, it's them! Why do they have to be in my class?' thought all four girls at once.

Sure enough, Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke had just entered the room. Unlike the girls, they were the most popular kids in the school. They each had huge fan clubs, were great in sports, and even got good grades in school. Not to mention they were hot! Sighs could be heard from almost all of the girls in the room, causing Sasuke and Neji to smirk.

"Sorry we are late," said Shikamaru, and the four proceeded to take their seats near the middle of the room.

"Well since it is the first day of school, I will let your tardiness slide today but make sure it doesn't happen again boys," Kakashi said and then smiled under his mask. He had a surprise for them this year, and he wasn't sure what was going to happen. "Ok, this year we are going to do something different. I hope you guys like it, think of it as something new to start the school year off. Instead of you picking out were you are going to sit this year, I am going to!" he said.

Groans could be heard from many of the kids, and all of the girls (except our four) had day dreams of sitting next to one of the four popular boys. "Shut it," Kakashi said and started to list where everyone would be sitting. He did the girls first, and then the guys.

There were three tables, each with two students, in each row, and four tables per column. Sakura was in the second row, on the left side. Hinata was in the third row in on the right, Ino was also in the third row but to left, so behind Sakura, and Tenten was in the last row but in the middle.

Kakashi finished the girls and began to read out the boys names…

A/N: So what do you guys think? I haven't finished my other story, I Want You to Notice Me, and I don't know if I will. I guess I am just trying things out. I was thinking about doing the four regular pairings…but what do you guys think?


	2. I sit by who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...how many times do I have to tell you that?

A/N: Ok, here we go with chapter two. Let's see what happens. Because I am not in high school, if I make any mistakes about anything, please somebody correct me!

**Chapter Two: **

'Oh please not Neji…please not Sasuke…please not Naruto…please not Shikamaru. Lord, I will do anything so I don't have to sit by one of those. Oh please lord no! I can't suffer for the rest of the school year!' Sakura thought as she closed her eyes and prayed. She would do anything so she didn't have to sit next to one of those jerks. Especially Sasuke or Neji, they were cold and heartless, not to mention arrogant! She would rather go to hell than sit by one of those jerks for the rest of the year.

Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were having similar thoughts each in their own ways. Hinata was mumbling incoherent words and looked afraid, Ino was fuming, and Tenten was spinning a kunai in her hands dangerously glaring at Kakashi. They all knew what would happen if they were placed next to one of the boys. A bunch of fan girls would try to kill them, and the boys would probably choose them to be their next 'targets.'

Yes, the boys were the bullies of the school. Of course the teachers chose to ignore what they did because of their fortunes, and most of the student population also chose to ignore what was happening. That was because only the losers of the schools were targeted by the 'populars' as they were dubbed. So far, the girls (ok, when I refer to 'the girls' I mean Hinata, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura) had escaped being seen by them, but if they had to sit by them it would just bring attention to them. And then, they would be the targets of the populars and the whole entire school. Because what ever the populars did, the rest of the school did. If the girls thought that school was ruff before, it would be a hundred times worse.

Sasuke's POV

_Oh great, now I have to probably sit by one of my crazy fan girls. Kakashi is going to pay for this! _

Scanning the room he saw that the only seats available were all by girls, all of them. Taking a quick double look, he found that four girls were not part of his crazy fan club. But instead the losers of the school…

_Fan girls, or losers? Fan girls, or losers? Great options I have here. At least by the losers, I might be able to have a little bit of fun with them. Not to mention they won't be drooling all over me. Hm…the possibilities of this happening are very slim…dang it Kakashi!_

Naruto's POV

_Yeah! I get to sit by someone I probably don't know. Let me see…Sarah, Miriah, Ino, Tenten, Bree, Hinata, Sakura…Sakura! I really want to sit by Sakura. Wait…she is a loser right? Oh well…she is pretty. I bet if I get to sit by her, she will fall in love with me._

Shikamaru's POV

He was also scanning the room, but slower than Sasuke. He was weighing all of his options.

_Sarah…fan girl and troublesome. Miriah…fan girl and troublesome. Tenten…loser and troublesome. Hinata…loser and troublesome but quiet. Sakura…loser and troublesome. Bree…fan girl and troublesome. Ino…loser and very, very troublesome. _

_All troublesome, and either a loser or a fan girl. Well, I guess the losers will be better than those annoying fan girls. The losers will probably just ignore me and let me be. This is all too troublesome to worry about…this is all Kakashi's fault._

Neji's POV

_This is not going to be a good school year. Kakashi is going to get it. I already know that all of the girls in this class are going to be a problem, and sitting by one for the whole year is going to be horrible. I bet Kakashi planned all of this…dang._

Regular POV

All of the boys were standing off to the sides of the desks, waiting patiently for Kakashi to read their names telling them where to sit. Shikamaru was frowning, Naruto had a huge grin on his face as he day dreamed, Sasuke had a scowl on his face, and Neji's face was blank.

'Hehehe…this is going to be fun!' Kakashi thought as he smiled, not that you could tell because of his mask.

"Sasuke by Sakura, Naruto by Hinata, Shikamaru by Ino, and Neji by Tenten," Kakashi said, waiting for the reaction from the mentioned teens.

"WHAT?" Ino, Sakura, and Tenten yelled at him. Hinata said it too, but you couldn't hear her over the other three.

"You heard me," Kakashi said calmly, as if everything was ok. He knew of course of their reputations.

"B-but, you said Hyuga had to sit by me," Tenten said with a huge frown on her face. She was not excited. He was probably the worst out of the four, and she didn't have the patience level it would probably require to handle this. Also, he had the most vicious of the fan girls.

"Yes Tenten, that is right. Do you have a problem?" Kakashi said, daring her to make any further protests.

Tenten ignored this.

"Yes there is a problem! I can't sit by him! I will go insane, and probably end up killing him!" Tenten yelled, a kunai dangling limply in her hand. This was not going over with her well.

"I agree! Nara is so lazy! He will drive me insane!" Ino screamed at Kakashi.

"Not to mention Uchiha! He is a cold arrogant jerk!" screeched Sakura from her seat in the class. She wasn't one to usually protest to anything in school, but this she couldn't handle.

"I suggest you all get used to the idea, or take it up with the principal," Kakashi said calmly as if the yelling girls didn't bother him at all. They were actually very loud, and he knew how deadly Tenten could be with a kunai. They all shut up. "Now, if you would please take your seats, I can start the actual teaching,"

Tenten's POV

_This is not happening! They are going to kill me! I can just imagine them now. "You get to sit by Neji-kun! Die!" Not to mention, I am probably going to be the target of the whole entire school now. Just try to stay calm. C-A-L-M. I mean how hard can it be, as long as I ignore him and don't make him angry at me, I should be able to make it out of school alive this year. I can either run away, or handle his fan girls. And, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura seem to be in the same position I am in. We can do this together. If all else fails, I will just use the Hyuga as a pin cushion. _ With this thought, Tenten readied her self for the rest of the day.

Sakura's POV _Ok, just ignore him. Just concentrate on what the teacher is saying. It will all be ok, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten have to deal with one of the populars too. Uchiha will probably just ignore you like every other girl. Nothing to be worried about. Yeah right…except his vicious mob of lunatic fan girls. GREAT!_

Hinata's POV _I get to sit by Naruto-kun. Yeah! I mean...no. Not good, he is one of the populars, I am just a loser. What if he chooses me to bully? He wouldn't do that right? He is nice…right?_

Ino's POV _I have to sit by the lazy bum! Oh, I am so going to kill him and Kakashi. I mean, out of all of the guys it had to be him. I wouldn't even mind of sitting next to Lee. This is going to be a horrible year. _

Normal POV

The boys trudged to their seats, didn't even look at the girls, and sat down waiting for Kakashi to begin the assignment. 'Great a loser, this is going to ruin my reputation,' Sasuke thought. 'Isn't she the nerdy one?'

'I didn't get to sit by Sakura! Sasuke-teme does instead! And who is the loser I have to sit by? Hinata? Isn't she the one who stutters all of her words?' Naruto thought as he frowned.

'Great, I have to sit by Ino! She is going to be loud and probably will never leave me alone. The joy of sitting by a nerd!' Shikamaru thought as he laid his head down on the table.

'Did she say she would probably kill me? As if! This loser, what ever her name is, couldn't even touch me!' Neji thought as he frowned. Kakashi began teaching, and all eight teenagers had one thought in mind.

_This was going to be a long year!_

A/N: I don't really have my plot all figured out yet. Do you guys think I am going to fast, leaving things out, repeating myself? Please review, and help me!


	3. Gym Class

Disclaimer: Do I really have to go through all of this again? Ok, if I must…I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Ok, another chapter. Let's see how much I can screw this one up.

**Chapter Three: **

The day went by great for our girls, except for being chased by fan girls a couple of times. Other than that, it was great. They hadn't been targeted yet so everything was going ok. Hinata got shoved into a locker, but that was normal.

That was…until gym arrived.

The girls went into their locker rooms, changed into the short blue shorts and white tee shirt that was protocol, and went into the gym. They were greeted by a blinding white light.

"Are we dead?" Ino asked.

"I don't think so, I can still feel my legs," Sakura said.

"Yeah we can't be dead, volleyball tryouts are next week," Tenten whined. She was majorly into sports and tried out for most of them.

"G-g-guys, I th-think it's j-just G-gai-sensei," Hinata said, shielding her white eyes with her hand.

"Yes it is I, youth filled flowers. Are you ready for the first gym class this year?" Gai asked, still having a huge smile on his face.

"Yes we are, Gai-sensei. Thanks for asking. Um…what do you have planned for our first day back?" Tenten asked. She loved PE, and sometimes Gai would tell her what he had planned for the day.

"Today, my beautiful Tenten, we are going to practice taijutsu. Isn't it great?" he asked.

"Yes!" Tenten said. She loved hand to hand combat. She trained with Lee, another loser in the school who was also the best.

Tenten grabbed her friends and went off to the side of the gym, so Gai couldn't blind them anymore.

"Aren't you guys excited?" Tenten asked.

"No," "No," "Not really,"

"Why not?"

"Because, we really aren't good at taijutsu," Ino said. She was ok, but compared to Tenten and Lee who she and the others practiced with, she was mediocre.

"Yeah," Sakura said yawning. "And besides, last time we practiced this, someone broke my glasses,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Tenten said, her spirit's coming down. She loved this, but it didn't look like her friends were going to have much fun.

"Well, I am going to try," Hinata said quietly. She was hoping to get Tenten's spirit's up. She knew how much Tenten loved it.

"Great," Tenten said, all happiness coming back.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around Gai, as he started to explain what they were going to do.

"Ok, today everybody, we are going to practice taijutsu. So, everyone find a partner!" Gai said, watching as they all went to their friends. He frowned; it wasn't what he had in mind. He wanted them to go with people they hadn't practiced against. "I change my mind. I will pick partners. Bree with Neji, Sarah with Naruto, Shikamaru with Georgia, Miriah with Sasuke, Hinata with Samantha, Ino with Michelle, Sakura with Searra, and Tenten with Katarina. Now, I want you to stretch out and then on my whistle begin. No weapons or jutsu's of any sort. Just hand-to-hand combat. I want you to keep going until either one of you is defeated, or when I blow my whistle. Ok, everybody spread out. Ready…begin!"

As instructed they found their partners, spread out, and had began fighting. Unfortunately, Gai had not picked partners well, for all of the girls that were paired up with the guys just gave up and were defeated.

It was a different story for the girls though; they had the four leaders of the Sasuke-Naruto-Shikamaru-Neji fan club. And they were ready to kick some butt because Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten were sitting by their 'loves.'

* * *

With Hinata and Samantha…

"Are you ready to get your ass handed to you, Hinata?" Samantha asked. She was going to make Hinata pay for sitting by Naruto, when she was the one who should be sitting by him.

Hinata didn't respond, but instead taking up a defensive stance that she had made up herself with the help of Lee and Tenten.

Grinning, Samantha cracked her knuckles and launched herself at Hinata.

* * *

With Sakura and Searra…

"You are going to get your butt kicked, Sakura," Searra said, ready to strike. Searra was known for being quick, and using her resources.

"Maybe…" Sakura said, and took up a defensive stance. She was smart, and used what was around her. She was also strong.

Searra leapt.

* * *

With Ino and Michelle…

"Ready for your demise, Ino," Michelle asked. She had liked Shikamaru for a long time, and she would rather be dead than let Ino sit by him. (Did that make sense to you?)

"Bring it on," Ino said with a smirk.

Michelle sprung.

* * *

With Tenten and Katarina…

"Hope you are ready for a major defeat, and an even bigger beating Tenten," Katarina said. She was known to be the most vicious of all of the fan girls, and the most jealous. Also the strongest, along with Michelle, Searra, and Samantha.

"Not today Katarina," Tenten said coolly, taking a defensive stance she had worked years on to perfect. Tenten had hated this girl for a long time, and she was going to win this fight.

"We will see…"Katarina said and jumped towards Tenten.

* * *

The boys had already finished, and their partners were staring at them. They were now watching the other matches that were going on. So far nothing had interested them.

"Well, that was lame," Sasuke said.

"I know, they didn't even try to fight," Naruto said.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru stated.

"Hn," Neji said, crossing his arms.

"Are there any interesting fights going on?" Naruto said eager for some blood.

"No, just some between the losers and the head fan girls, and some normal weakling fights," Sasuke said yawning.

"Well those will all be over soon. I mean, do you remember last year when those losers didn't even now how to kick correctly. And those fan girls are ok, for girls that is," Naruto stated laughing.

"You are right," Shikamaru said. He was bored.

It was true. The last school year, the losers had not really known anything about hand-to-hand combat, except for Tenten. Tenten though, didn't have a lot of practice, and was easily defeated in most matches. It was another source for the ridicule they got. This year though it seemed to be a little bit different.

"Look," Neji said pointing to the fights going on between the girls and the fan girls.

"Oh my god," Naruto said staring in disbelief.

* * *

With Hinata and Samantha…

Samantha threw punches and kicks right and left at Hinata, who dodged them all with a little bit of difficulty. When the opening came, Hinata shot out and gave her an upper cut to the jaw. It sent her reeling.

"What the hell!" Samantha yelled at Hinata.

Hinata merely got back into her stance waiting for her to attack again, which she did. Every throw and kick that Samantha sent at Hinata was avoided, making Samantha madder and madder. And as she grew madder, she grew crazier. Hinata had more trouble dodging the blows, and a few got through her defense.

"Just as I thought. You really are a weakling. You haven't gotten any better than last year. You are just a weak little girl, and a loser too," Samantha said laughing at Hinata. That is where she made her mistake.

* * *

With Sakura and Searra…

Searra was fast, faster than Sakura had expected. She got punched across the face sending her tumbling backwards. Instead of letting her get up, Searra kicked her in the back when she was down.

Sakura immediately got up, seeing as they weren't playing a fair fight, and got ready to attack. This time she knew what to look for, and at the right time caught Searra's leg as she tried to kick her. Taking hold, she twisted it hard, causing Searra to go flying the other way.

"You whore," Searra hissed as she brought herself off of the ground. Doing a few quick hand signs, she did a jutsu.

"Hey, those aren't allowed," Sakura yelled.

Searra just smiled.

* * *

With Ino and Michelle…

Ino and Michelle were exchanging blows. For every hit Michelle got on Ino, Ino gave back to her harder.

Ino's hand shot out and landed a firm punch on her jaw, and tripped her so she fell on her butt.

"Give up," Ino said calmly. Blood was trickling down her cheek where Michelle had got her.

"Never," Michelle spat at her, and tripped Ino so she was the one on the ground. Launching herself into the air, she brought down a swift axe kick onto Ino's stomach. A few cracks could be heard.

"Fine then, be that way," Ino said smiling as she got up.

* * *

With Tenten and Katarina…

Katarina stood barely five feet from Tenten as she circled around her like a hawk. Tenten was her prey now, and she was the hunter. The prize would be Neji. On Tenten's left wrist was a quickly darkening bruise that wrapped around. Her pinkie was bent at a strange angle.

Waiting calmly, Tenten watched Katarina as she sent more and more insults Tenten's way. She wasn't going to let it get to her. She knew this had to do something with the fact that she was sitting by Neji.

"You can have the cold hearted Hyuga for all I care. He is just a bastard," Tenten said, breaking Katarina's constant string of insults.

"Oh, I will have him. But you broke rule number one of the fan girl code. Don't ever sit by the prince without my permission. And now you are going to pay dearly," Katarina said in a sweet tone that made Tenten cringe.

"Like you own him," Tenten said just as sweet. Sick and tired of just waiting, she launched herself at her, doing a few flips, and landing a kick to Katarina's side.

* * *

"Did you see that? Did you? Did you?" Naruto said jumping up and down and pointing at the fights that were going on.

"Yes, we do have eyes," Neji said bonking him on the head.

"There might actually be some good fights…troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"I wonder who will win?" Naruto said.

"Does it matter? It is either a loser or a stupid fan girl," Shikamaru said.

"Still, it is interesting," Neji said effectively shutting the two up.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

* * *

With Hinata and Samantha…

Hinata appeared behind Samantha before she could even blink, grabbed and flipped her. She backed away and waited for Samantha to get up. When she did, she found a fist flying at her face.

Before she could even put her hands up blows rained down upon her. They hit her everywhere, and Hinata didn't stop for while. When she did Samantha fell to the floor, and Hinata put her foot on her stomach.

"I win," Hinata said quietly, confidence filled in her words. It made Samantha look at her with even more hatred.

"This round Hinata, but you will get it. I promise you," Samantha said. Hinata's foot applied pressure, effectively knocking the breath from her.

"I can handle it. And you can have Naruto. Why would he even notice me in the first place? I am a loser if you haven't noticed, and he is a popular," Hinata said removing her foot, as she began to walk away to watch her friends fight.

* * *

"Dude, your cousin can kick butt," Naruto said as the fight ended.

"Hn," Neji said. He couldn't believe that Hinata had become that strong.

"What is her name again?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata…I think," Shikamaru said.

"Why does it matter, they are losers," Sasuke said.

"So, they could be targeted?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Shikamaru said.

"Look," Sasuke said pointing to Sakura's fight.

* * *

With Sakura and Searra…

Finishing her hand signs, Searra started running towards Sakura. Sakura got ready to defend herself. Being the smartest person she was she already knew what jutsu Searra had preformed. Sakura had memorized thousands of them, and Searra had just done what to enhance her speed to an even better degree.

Sakura knew that in one hit she could effectively end the fight. She was probably the strongest out of the four; she just needed to land the right punch.

Searra appeared behind her, but Sakura did a front flip to avoid any damage. Searra didn't wait any and attacked again, swinging all of her weight and hitting Sakura across the face. It left her slightly off balance, and she wasn't expecting Sakura to be so fast.

Sakura recovered fast and appeared at Searra's side. She put all of her weight into a punch that went right across Searra's face, sending her a couple of meters back to land into a wall. She didn't get up.

"You will pay for this," Searra hissed at Sakura lifting her face to meet hers.

"I bet I will, but I will be ready for it. Why so mad at a loser Searra? Sasuke will never be interested in me, you will probably be the one who gets him," Sakura said, turned around, spotted Hinata holding bandages and ointments and headed her way.

Searra slumped down some more.

* * *

"Wow, I didn't know Sakura was that strong," Naruto said.

"Either did I," Sasuke said, amazement slightly on his face.

"Why does it matter again," Neji asked confused at their faces.

"Yeah, I mean they are losers," Shikamaru said as if they had forgot.

"I know, but if they were strong, wouldn't they be a little bit more fun to target than the rest of the losers at this school?" Sasuke said.

"True," Neji said, and started pondering on this.

"Cram it and watch," Shikamaru said pointing at Ino and Michelle.

Neji and Sasuke shut up, but if it was anybody else who had said that he/she would be dead right now.

* * *

With Ino and Michelle…

Ino's cracked rib was slowing her down considerably. She was still able to dodge most of the blows coming her way, but she couldn't dish any of her own out. She was stuck on the defensive.

Michelle had a smirk on her face, and it was written all across her face that she thought she was going to win. Ino was not going to let that happen, she would not win.

Michelle threw herself at Ino hoping to knock her down again, but Ino grabbed both of her arms. She brought up her knee into Michelle's stomach, and then brought her fists down on her back. Michelle fell to the ground.

"I can take whatever crap you are going to dish out to me. So can my friends. Take your stupid 'prince charming' and his friends, I don't care. All I want is to be left alone in this school. It's not my fault I have to sit by the lazy bum," Ino said waiting patiently for Michelle to get up off of the floor.

"Right, I forgot you are a loser," Michelle said smirking as she wiped dirt off of her cheek.

Ino didn't respond, but the rage on her face, and the swift kick to Michelle's neck, showed what she was feeling. Michelle didn't get up. Ino spotted the girls that were done and walked over.

* * *

"Hey, how did it go guys?" Ino asked Hinata as she bandaged Sakura's arm.

"I won," Sakura said.

"S-so did I," Hinata said moving towards Ino who had more injuries than both of them.

"Where is Tenten?" Ino asked. When she saw the concern written on her friends faces at Tenten's name she spun around.

Tenten was the only fight left.

* * *

"Isn't that the tomboy?" Naruto said looking at the last fight going on. It seemed to be the most brutal of the four they had been watching.

"She is going to be defeated," Neji said closing his eyes.

"Probably," Shikamaru said also closing his eyes.

"You should take a closer look then, or are you blind?" Sasuke said motioning towards the fight.

* * *

With Tenten and Katarina…

Katarina was good, Tenten had to admit. She couldn't really use her left wrist for anything, except for flipping and even then it hurt.

Katarina was standing a few feet away nursing a sprained ankle Tenten had caused. She was still fast though.

Tenten wanted the fight to be over now. She knew that they were the last two still fighting, and that everyone was watching. She wanted to end it quickly, so she didn't draw attention to herself.

Katarina may have been fast, but Tenten was faster. That is what happened when you trained with thee Rock Lee. She appeared behind Katarina and hit her on the side of the head. She went flying. Not waiting, she appeared where Katarina was going to land, spun and kicked her in the side sending her flying the other way.

Katarina did a back flip to recover, and sent a high kick at Tenten who was in front of her now. Tenten merely ducked, and Katarina's momentum sent her twisting leaving her back open, which Tenten kicked.

Without hesitation, Katarina sent a barrage of kicks and punches at Tenten who dodged gracefully. Nothing even came closer to landing on her, and during every opening she landed a hit on Katarina.

Katarina was fed up with those though. She wanted to win to impress the boys who she knew were watching right now. Reaching into her pouch, she produced several kunai and shuriken. She sent them hurling at Tenten.

"Fool," Tenten yelled at her, and caught all of the weapons in her bare hands.

"How did you do that?" Katarina said looking in disbelief, she hadn't expected that.

"I train with weapons, make weapons, live with weapons, hell I even sleep with weapons! Do not challenge me with them because you will lose, I guarantee," Tenten said dropping the weapons to the floor, and appearing in front of Katarina. She wrapped her hand around her neck, and applied light pressure.

"I win," Tenten said.

"Yeah right," Katarina replied and took a kunai out of her holster and slammed it into the arm Tenten was holding her with.

Tenten released and took a few steps back, but Katarina punched her sending her tumbling backwards. Tenten got up, and pulled the kunai out with her injured left hand. Blood dripped to the ground off of her right arm, and her left arm raised the kunai in defensive. Katarina attacked head on, but before she could even kick like she planned, cold steel was at her throat. A thin trail of blood ran down it, nothing compared to Tenten's limp right arm.

"I win," Tenten repeated applying a little more pressure.

"Ok, ok, but you will pay," Katarina said.

Tenten didn't answer but turned and walked calmly towards her friends who were waiting with worried expressions.

* * *

"Wow," Naruto said. "I guess you were wrong, eh, Neji?"

"Interesting…" Shikamaru said eyeing the four girls who were treating wounds.

"Very," Sasuke said.

"Hm…" Neji said pondering this new occurrence.

"Come on guys, let's go to lunch, I think they are having ramen today!" Naruto yelled and started racing towards the locker room. With a few grumbles and last glances at the girls, the three followed, of course slower.

* * *

"Are you ok Tenten?" Sakura asked as she bandaged and set Tenten's left hand. Hinata was bandaging the knife wound on her right arm.

"I am fine," Tenten said through gritted teeth. 'No I am not alright! Does it look like I am alright?' she screamed in her head and bit her tongue.

"Ok," Ino said, knowing Tenten was plain lying.

"How did you guys do?" Tenten asked.

"We all won," Sakura said.

"Where the hell did you think Gai-sensei went to? He was supposed to be watching the fights!" Tenten yelled.

"I don't know," Hinata said as she finished.

"Thanks Hinata," Tenten said giving her a weak smile.

"N-no problem," Hinata said blushing. She did that when ever she got a compliment.

"Hey, what about me? I helped out too!" Sakura said playfully.

"Oh thank you Sakura. You are the greatest healer I know, I will forever be in your debt," Tenten said, mock bowing.

"Cut it out," Sakura said pushing her lightly making sure she didn't touch any wounds.

"Come on guys, its lunch time!" Ino said racing towards the locker room.

"Coming," Tenten said, hooking her arms through Sakura's and Hinata's despite her injuries and dragging them towards the locker room.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I am not really good at fight scenes so please bear with me. What did you think? 


	4. New Targets

Disclaimer: Do I really need to go over this again?

A/N: Another chapter…I hope I don't screw this one up too much. Has anybody noticed that I don't have a lot of self confidence? Oh well…

**Chapter Four: **

Lunch time…

The girls were sitting under their favorite tree outside enjoying their lunches. Tenten would flinch every now and then when she moved her arms too much, and Ino was cringing when she did any movement her cracked ribs wouldn't allow. Hinata had made the lunches, and she was an awesome cook, so they were having fun just relaxing. The first day hadn't been that bad, even with their new seating assignments.

"Today hasn't been too bad. What do you guys think?" Sakura said, taking off her glasses to reveal emerald eyes.

"You are right, besides gym class it has been a really good day," Ino said resting against the tree trunk.

"I agree," Hinata said quietly.

"Yeah, even with the screwed up seating arrangements. I mean we can handle the fan girls…maybe," Tenten thought as she recalled her battle with Katarina.

"Together we can, besides we all know how to run," Ino said and they all started to laugh.

"At least we haven't been targeted yet. I mean, I thought that since we sat by the populars we would be the first ones targeted this year," Sakura said sighing. She really didn't want to be targeted; it would just mean her glasses would be broken again.

"Who has been targeted?" Hinata asked. It was good to know these kinds of things, and avoid the person.

"I don't know. I haven't seen anybody yet," Tenten said looking around outside. "Nobody it looks like,"

Just as she said this a huge crash and moan could be heard from the lunch room.

* * *

"Looks like we have found our new 'friends' guys," Sasuke said smirking and looking at the three teens that were trying to stand up.

"Yep," Naruto said a huge grin on his face.

"What should be do with them?" Neji asked.

"How about we just beat them up, and then find new targets. Be easy on them because it is the first day of school," Sasuke said looking at the three figures to make sure they weren't trying to escape.

"Sounds troublesome…but fun," Shikamaru said yawning.

"Settled then, beating, and then find new targets we can have a little bit more fun with later," Naruto said advancing towards the three unlucky 'friends.' The four boys made a circle around them so they couldn't escape.

Everybody else in the cafeteria had either left, or just ignored what was happening. They were used to it, and it really didn't matter to them. Only when the four had found targets that they were going to keep longer than a day did it concern the rest of the school's population.

* * *

"It has begun," Hinata said fearfully watching the poor three in the middle.

"Yeah," Ino said sadly and turned to go back to the tree. They had run over to see who had been targeted, and what was going on. Now that they knew it really didn't matter.

"Oh well," Sakura said, readjusting her glasses and following Ino.

"Wait guys! I think that is Lee in there, and Kiba and Bailey. We can't just leave them there to get beat up. They are our friends," Tenten pleaded with them.

"Yes, but what can we do?" Sakura asked. She didn't see the logic in this. "Do you suggest that we try to stop the populars? They have been doing this for as long as I can remember; do you really think we can change that? I mean what can do?"

"We can stop them, avert their attention to us. At least then it would only be us four targeted, probably for the whole year. We can't just let the rest of our friends get beat up. We have watched this for too long. Come on guys, we have to try and help our friends," Tenten begged them. She couldn't watch it any longer. Lee was her best friend besides the girls, and she wasn't going to let him get beat up.

"Are you crazy?" Ino asked astonished. Tenten was tough, and a tomboy but this was just crazy talk.

"Maybe, I don't know. All I know is that I can't just stand by and watch. We have never been targeted before; we have always watched as our friends are targeted. You guys can back me up or not, but I am not going to let this happen anymore," Tenten said and turned to go into the cafeteria.

"Wait!" Hinata called, catching her arm. "Are you sure about this?" Seeing the determination set in Tenten's eyes she sighed. "Well I guess I am going to help you,"

"Me too, that's what friends are for right?" Sakura said.

"I guess so," Ino said.

Together they walked into the building.

* * *

Lee, Kiba, and Bailey were being pushed from one guy to the next. A few punches were thrown at Kiba and Lee. Bailey was tripped a few times. Then, they pushed them into the center where they fell into a big heap.

"Too easy," Sasuke said with a bored expression.

"Yep," Shikamaru said yawning.

"Get up," Naruto said and picked up Lee by the collar. Lee moaned, but stood up. He knew not to fight back; it only made them beat them up longer. Kiba and Bailey stood up as well.

"That's better," Neji said advancing towards Lee.

Neji punched Lee in the face, or so he thought. His fist met something hard, but it wasn't Lee's face. It was the bun haired loser's open palm. She had blocked his punch.

Neji growled and went back to his place in the circle. The four losers they had watched fight earlier had made a ring around Bailey, Lee, and Kiba, the other losers.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said, anger dripping in his voice.

"Stop picking on them," Tenten said calmly, putting her arm down by her side. Neji noticed the bandages that covered her from shoulder to fingers. She had to be good to block Neji, and even better not to show any pain with the injuries she had.

"And why should we?" Naruto asked. These girls had a lot of guts.

"Because it's mean, and just proves that you guys are even bigger asses," Ino said, her tone just as calm as Tenten's.

"Who the hell do you think you are? You can't just stop us," Naruto growled, becoming angrier.

"Just leave them alone," Sakura said.

"This is troublesome," Shikamaru said taking a step towards them. They were ruining the fun he had been having. The girls didn't even move.

"I guess we found some new targets," Neji said crossing his arms and looking at Tenten who was in front of him. She looked right through him, but written on her face was determination he had never seen.

"I guess you are right," Sasuke said. He had wanted to wait awhile for some long term targets, but they had just volunteered themselves.

"Does that mean we get to beat them up now?" Naruto asked.

"No, I do believe these losers have just signed up to become our new long term targets, wouldn't you agree guys?" Sasuke asked.

"Fine with me," Shikamaru said taking a step back.

"Hn," Neji said.

"Does that mean you will leave them alone?" Tenten asked. It was taking all of her will not to run away. The coldness that was in Neji's eyes and the evil intent in their voices was scaring the crap out of her.

"Them yes, you no. I hope you were planning to move schools, because you are going to want to when we are done," Sasuke said.

"My, my, aren't you confident?" Sakura asked.

"I wouldn't be talking girly," Sasuke hissed.

"Sakura, don't push it, we don't want their heads exploding in here. We might suffocate with all of the ego that would come out of them," Ino said smirking.

"Good point," Sakura said and remained quiet.

"You guys will pay," Naruto said the anger on his face. These girls were making fools out of them. Everyone else in the lunch room had their jaws open, and you could see partially chewed food.

"Do you know how many times I have heard that today?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, but we are different than those stupid fan girls. Much worse," Neji said smirking at her. It sent the hairs on her neck on end, but she chose to ignore this.

"B-bring it o-o-on," Hinata said.

"We will!" Naruto yelled.

"See you around," Sasuke said an evil smile on his face as he turned and left. Naruto followed, Shikamaru and Neji took one last look at the girls who had opposed them and left as well.

* * *

"Thank you so much Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino," Lee said giving Tenten a hug which she returned.

"No biggie," she said.

"Do you know how much trouble you are in now?" Kiba asked. Out of all of the losers, these four girls had never been targeted, and he wasn't sure they knew what they were up against.

"No, not really. We will handle it though," Ino said flashing him a smile.

"Why did you do it?" Lee asked.

"You guys are our friends, we can't just watch you guys get beat up all of the time," Sakura said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world to figure out.

"Yeah, but do you know what is in store for you now?" Kiba asked, shock written all over his face.

"I-it was w-worth it," Hinata said playing with her fingers.

"Yeah it was, besides how hard can it be to deal with four arrogant jerks?" Tenten asked.

Kiba and Lee sweat dropped.

* * *

"What do we have in store for them?" Neji asked. The four guys had went to the roof were they usually hung out.

"Well, I don't think anything for today. Let them think they are off of the hook, and then hit them hard tomorrow," Sasuke said.

"That is a good tactic. So what are we going to do tomorrow?" Shikamaru asked. He was currently starring up at the sky.

"I don't know, figure something out," Sasuke said.

"This is going to be fun," Naruto said grinning. He enjoyed playing the pranks.

"Yeah, and we have the whole entire school to help us," Neji said closing his eyes.

"Not to mention we sit by them," Sasuke stated.

"Troublesome…but I think I got it," Shikamaru said sitting up. They surrounded him as he relayed his plan.

* * *

A/N: Ok, another chapter. What do you guys think? I really need to get over this loser/popular thing and move on to the assignment they have to do together. Please review! 


	5. What Assignment?

Disclaimer: I -yawn- do -yawn- not -yawn- own -yawn- Naruto.

A/N: Ok…let's get to the assignment that they need to accomplishment.

**Chapter Five: **

'Yesterday wasn't that bad, nothing serious happened. Except for getting ignored by the whole school's population, but that is normal,' Tenten thought as they walked to school. No water, honey, feathers, beatings, kunai, itching powder, fire works, snakes, nothing! A smile formed on her lips.

'We can do this, we can. Nothing is going to happen,' Hinata thought with a small shy smile on her face. Her confidence was rising.

'I will kick their butts if they do anything to me or my friends!' Ino thought, gripping her hands into fists.

'Ok, one day at a time,' Sakura thought as she readjusted the two books in her arms. They weren't heavy, just large and filled with papers. She had stayed up late studying when it was the second day of school.

When they approached the school is was eerily quiet, and no one was around.

"Be on your guard," Tenten said. People should have been their going into the school; it was only fifteen minutes until class started.

"Right," "Ok," "Got it,"

They entered the front door, and when the door closed they heard a huge crack.

"Dang it!" Tenten yelled and pushed Hinata and Sakura, who were in front of her, out of the way. Ino and Tenten weren't so lucky though, as a bucket of ice cold punch landed on them. Their clothes were immediately soaked through and it was dripping off of their hair.

"This means war," Ino growled, looking down at her shirt.

"Are you guys ok?" Hinata asked. Tenten had just saved them from getting totally soaked.

"Fine," mumbled Tenten as she began walking towards class. A trail of red punch followed her.

"Tenten, are you going to class like that?" Sakura asked running after her, careful to avoid slipping in the punch.

"Yes," Tenten hissed looking straight forward at the door to their class.

"You can't go into class like that," Hinata said grabbing her arm trying to make her stop.

"And why the hell not?" Tenten asked.

"Because both of us are covered in red punch," Ino said.

"So we are going to skip class just because one of those guys pranks?" Tenten asked. "I thought you said this means war,"

"Yeah, but…" Ino started but didn't finish.

"Let's just pretend to ignore the fact that we are covered in red sticky punch, and act normally," Tenten said.

"Sounds good to me," Ino said and readied herself to go into the classroom. "How bad could it possibly be, we already were ignored by everybody, why should now be any different?"

"Hey guys," Sakura said. She had the look on her face that said she was thinking about something.

"Yes?" Tenten and Ino asked.

"Why don't you, I don't know, try to get back at them a little bit," Sakura said.

"Do you have anything in mind?" Ino asked. She knew how well Sakura could come up with plans using what was around her, and she knew she probably had something in mind.

"You are covered in punch right, you have long hair and clothing that is soaked. Use it to your advantage," Sakura said, waiting for the other two girls to pick up on what she was thinking. They were smart.

Smirks formed on the two girls faces as they looked at each other. Plans were going on in their heads.

"Guys, are you sure we should do this?" Hinata asked. She didn't like the looks on her friend's faces, but she knew the boys probably deserved it.

"Yes, we are going to have fun," Tenten said with an evil look in her eyes.

* * *

The girls entered the classroom, with their heads held high, chatting to each other as they took their seats. Of course they checked to make sure there was nothing on the seats. The boys smirked at their actions. It didn't even look like they noticed two of them were drenched. 

Sakura and Hinata stayed in their seats and watched as Ino and Tenten stood up. Tenten undid her two buns so they were only two ponytails. Ino had one long ponytail. They started squeezing out their hair onto their desks. Red punch dripped onto the table and spread everywhere.

The boys had been confused at their actions when they entered. They were sure that the girls wouldn't even show up, just like so many of their other victims had. They were wrong. Now, Shikamaru and Neji watched as the red liquid came rushing towards them and their things.

* * *

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru asked, red liquid was running off of the sides of the table onto him and his stuff. 

"Nothing, I'm just getting rid of a little punch. Do you mind?" Ino asked sweetly, giving him a fake smile.

"Yes I mind, you are getting me all wet you troublesome women," Shikamaru yelled at her.

"Sorry," Ino said and continued to twist the punch out of her hair.

* * *

Tenten undid her hair, and started twisting the punch out of the right one. 

"What are you doing?" Neji asked coldly, starring at her. If looks could kill, Tenten would be in the deepest pits of hell.

"Nothing," Tenten said.

"It is not 'nothing', you are going to get everything wet," Neji said.

"Why do you care?" Tenten asked.

"Because it is my stuff," Neji said.

"Well, if I wasn't covered in punch in the first place I wouldn't have to dry out," Tenten said as she began to wring out her shirt onto the desk. By now, Neji's notebook and text book were soaked through.

"Hn," Neji mumbled, turned around, and ignored the fact that fruit punch was dripping onto his lap and his papers on the desk were unusable.

Tenten finished, took out a towel from her back pack, pushed all of the liquid towards Neji and put her stuff down. Neji merely growled as Tenten smiled and waited for Kakashi to arrive.

* * *

The same had happened with Ino and Shikamaru, except Shikamaru was grumbling about fruit punch, troublesome women, and not being able to sleep during class. 

Sakura watched the exchanges and a smile lit up her features, Hinata giggled slightly and earned a glare from Naruto. She ignored him.

* * *

Kakashi arrived thirty minutes later, and immediately noticed the slightly red girls and the unhappy boys. He smiled under his mask. 'I wonder what they are going to do to me today when they hear about what I have planned for them,' he thought as his smile turned to a grin. 

"Ok class, we have a new assignment that will be beginning next week. It will be done in partners," he said. Groans could be heard throughout the classroom as they looked around to see who they could be partnered up with. Bigger groans could be heard.

"And, I get to pick the partners! Isn't this great! Now, you were probably all wondering why I had you sit in selected spots this year. If you haven't noticed at each table sits a boy and a girl. The person next to you will be your partner!" Kakashi said putting his book away.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"Your partners will be the people sitting next to you. Do I have to repeat myself Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Just at that moment, a kunai imbedded itself in the white board behind him, a few inches away from his head. "Are you crazy?" Tenten screamed standing up.

"No, and don't throw any more kunai at me Tenten," Kakashi said calmly, retrieving the kunai and sending it back at her desk.

"Yes sir," she said and sat back down.

"Now as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, the people sitting by you are your partners. The assignment is a marriage assignment. You will be 'married' to this person. You will eat your meals together, walk to and from school together, do all homework which is what we will consider 'work' together, you will even live together," Kakashi said calmly.

"WHAT!" "Are you crazy?" "No way!" "You can't make us!"

Outbursts were heard all over the room, and people were standing up. Just what Kakashi had suspected would happen.

"How long do we have to do this?" someone yelled.

"For the rest of the year. I have files here for you, as to where you will be living and the arrangements of everything. Food will be provided for you. You will have to move furniture from your houses. You will have to be completely moved in on Sunday. This is 80 of your grade, so if you don't do it you don't pass high school," Kakashi said as he pulled out his book again. He started handing out folders to the different couples.

'_This is going to be interesting,' _Kakashi thought as he looked at the different expressions on their faces. Especially the eight who had the biggest problems with each other. '_Priceless,' _he though.

* * *

With Ino and Shikamaru… 

"I can't believe I have to work with a lazy bum like you!" Ino screeched into his ear.

"And I can't believe I have to live with someone so loud! Troublesome women…." Shikamaru started mumbling.

"You better not make me fail this Nara," Ino said sitting back down. She noticed that there was still fruit punch on his desk. Sighing she took out the towel and wiped his side of the desk clean.

"Why did you do that?" he asked looking at her confused.

"I can be nice you know, and since I have to live with, I think I will just start being nice right now. You can prank me all you want Shikamaru, I will keep coming back," Ino said, a sad smile on her face.

Shikamaru just watched her actions and pondered on what she had done.

* * *

With Hinata and Naruto… 

"Ah, this bites!" Naruto said pouting like a five year old.

Hinata had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing at his childish antics.

"I-i-it m-might b-b-be f-fun," Hinata squeaked. Naruto turned to face her and saw the innocent and scared look on her face.

"You might be right. What is your name again?" Naruto asked flashing her his famous grin.

"H-hinata," she said quietly finding her hands very interesting at the moment.

'_She is kind of cute,' _Naruto thought and thoughts of pranking her left his head.

* * *

With Sakura and Sasuke… 

'_Great! Just what I need to live in the same house as the worst popular. Not to mention the fan girls are going to eat me alive, Sasuke is like the favorite. He probably hates me,' _Sakura thought as she glanced over at Sasuke. Sighing she rested her head on her folded arms. _'More pranks for me I guess!'_

Sasuke watched Sakura with an amused expression. She seemed to have given up with her fate. He watched as she removed her thick glasses to reveal beautiful emerald eyes.

"You are going to prank me some more aren't you," Sakura said with her eyes closed. "Because I am your partner,"

"I don't know yet," Sasuke said as he looked deep in thought.

* * *

With Neji and Tenten… 

"Great…stuck with the biggest of the jerks…he doesn't even talk a lot…not to mention thinks he is better than everybody else. He hates me! How am I ever going to survive this without killing myself or him?" Tenten said, talking more to herself than anybody.

Neji smirked at her behavior, she was kind of funny. It would be fun to prank her some more, and see how long she could take it. Then he noticed how expertly she was playing with a kunai in her left hand. The hand that had been injured the day before…

"Aren't you injured?" Neji asked.

"Why do you care?" Tenten asked flipping the kunai to her right hand.

"I don't," he said coldly.

"You are planning another prank today right?" Tenten asked, her eyes hazed over.

Neji didn't respond and she took this as a yes.

"Here," Tenten said and handed him the towel.

"What?" Neji asked not even looking at her.

"Do you want to have a dry desk, or would you like it to be forever covered in punch?" Tenten asked throwing the towel at him, which he caught still without glancing at her.

"Could have said 'thank you', it's not that hard," Tenten grumbled as she turned back to the front of the room ignoring Neji.

'_What a long day today it going to be!' _Tenten thought and she glanced over at her 'husband.' _'What a long year!'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Ok, the assignment is set. Does anybody have any ideas for pranks? I am not really good at those kinds of things. Please review!


	6. Moving In

Disclaimer: Don't even get me started…

Chapter Six:

Sunday…

The rest of the week had gone by with being ignored by everyone, and various pranks. The worst was when honey had been poured in the girl's hair; it had taken them a day to get it completely out.

The boy's still seemed to hate them, and the girl's still bounced back from every prank they had to endure. The pranks weren't that tough yet, but they knew it was going to get worse.

Now it was 'going to hell' day as they had dubbed it, or in other words 'moving in day'. All four of them had been assigned to the same house, and now they were driving towards their new residence.

"IT'S NOT A HOUSE! IT'S A MANSION!" Ino yelled looking at the huge house in front of her. She was right; it was an incredibly big house.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura said, her nose was currently engrossed in a book.

"Sakura, get your nose out of your book and look at this place," Tenten said pulling the book from Sakura's hands. Sometimes it was annoying seeing Sakura reading so much.

"Oh…" Sakura said staring up at the house, her mouth was wide open.

"Well, we might as well go in," Hinata said laughing at her friends actions. She had forgotten for a second that they weren't really used to living in such big houses.

"Right…" Tenten said snapping out of gaping at the house they were going to live in for the rest of the school year.

They approached the front door, and Ino took her key out of her pocket. She unlocked the door and opened it and they all took a few steps inside. Once again the girls found themselves staring, this time inside of the mansion.

In front of them what looked to be about twenty people bustled around, carrying beds, paintings, couches, boxes, and other house necessities.

"Weren't we supposed to bring things, and unpack?" Sakura asked confused. Tenten had yet to give her book back.

"Um…I-I think s-so," Hinata said as confused as the rest of the girls were.

"I didn't see any cars parked outside besides ours," Ino said puzzled.

"What about the guys?" Tenten asked just then remembering that they were going to live with them.

"Finally figured it out," said a deep monotone voice from behind them. They heard the click of the door from behind them as it shut. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino spun around to face him, as Tenten gripped the kunai that had found itself in her hand harder. She knew that voice.

"I know what you mean. It took them long enough," said another voice from their left, or in Tenten's case right. Sakura spun to the sound of the voice.

"I thought that they were smarter," came a voice from the right, Hinata spun towards that one, as Ino kept an eye on the first voice.

"Come one what do you guys expect from losers," said a final voice from in front of Tenten. Tenten didn't even look at them, she knew who they were. Several shuriken had found their way into her other hand.

Hinata looked worriedly at Tenten, she could feel the deadly intent rolling off her friend. She activated her Byakugan silently, she knew Tenten was deadly but she might need some help if she chose to attack.

Sakura and Ino had seen Hinata's actions from the corners of their eyes, and they had also felt Tenten's blood lust. Tenten didn't have a bad temper, but when you set it off you were going to get it. They also got ready for a fight, they didn't know if they could take the guys on but they would sure as hell try.

"Are you angry?" said the voice in front of Tenten, it was Neji's voice.

Tenten was having a hard time controlling her emotions; she usually tried not to let her emotions control her as much as they were right now. It was proving to be a challenge right now, her anger and frustration towards the men surrounding her and her friends had been growing all week. Neji and his friends were supposedly the strongest in the school, like she was going to let that stop her.

"Yes," Tenten replied and sprung at him. He dodged her kunai, and moved forward to punch her. His fist made contact, but Tenten attacked again. Neji was surprised that she didn't throw the shuriken at him but stuck with the kunai in her right hand.

As soon as Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke saw Tenten spring at Neji they had attacked the girls in front of them too. They were pissed as well; the girls hadn't given up yet even with the pranks at school. If the girls still kept coming to school next week, they were going to have to kick it up a notch.

They were surprised when the girls dodged all of their attacks. _'They weren't using all of their strength in the battles against the fan girls,' _Shikamaru thought as Ino dodged a swift kick. The girls didn't attack but instead dodged every attack.

Neji was also having difficulty with Tenten. He could hit her and did it frequently but she kept on coming back. It was like she didn't even feel the pain he was causing her. She still wasn't using the shuriken which puzzled him even more.

Neji saw an opening as Tenten averted her eyes to her friend's battles. He moved and punched her hard in the stomach, but not before she unleashed the shuriken in her left hand. They didn't head for him as he had expected, but instead at his three friends.

Tenten fell to the ground, a smirk on her face even as blood dripped down the corners of her mouth. _'Damn, Hyuga hits hard,' _Tenten thought as she looked at her friends. _'Perfect,' _

Neji followed her eyes to she what she was so amused about. His eyes widen slightly. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto all had their hands raised as if they were going to strike the three girls in front of them. But there in each of their palms, was a slightly imbedded shuriken. Blood dripped down, but it didn't look like they had gone in that far.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto stared in shook for a few seconds, until they realized what had happened to them. Naruto cried out in pain, as Sasuke and Shikamaru pulled out their own shuriken before trying to pull out his.

"Tenten are you ok?" Sakura cried running over to her. She pushed Tenten down gently so she was lying on the ground. "Where did he hit you?"

"Stomach," Tenten croaked.

"Tenten," Hinata said running over, Ino at her heels.

"You did it again Tenten," Ino said sternly the same sad smile on her face.

"Sorry," Tenten croaked again.

"Stop talking," Sakura commanded as she pulled up Tenten's shirt. Hinata and her looked at the huge bruise that was forming in the middle of Tenten's stomach. She bit her top lip as she removed her big glasses. "Hinata, Ino could you hold her down for a second. Not that she is going to move or anything, but this could hurt. I think there are some fractured ribs,"

"Right," "Ok,"

Hinata pinned Tenten's arms while Ino pinned her legs. Tenten didn't move during Sakura's healings, normally that was, but sometimes she struggled a little when they hurt a lot. Out of the four, she could take Sakura's not quite mastered healings the best.

"Ok Ten, this is going to hurt a little bit. Bear with me a little bit so then we can kick these jerk's butts," Sakura said giving her friend a bright smile. She looked to her other two friends who nodded in understanding. Tenten got hurt the most out of all of them so this was a practiced procedure.

Sakura preformed some hand seals and her hands started to glow a soft pink as she applied them to the bruise on Tenten's stomach. Sweat started to form on her brow as she concentrated on healing everything.

Tenten closed her eyes and tried to breathe evenly. There was a searing pain going through her mid section, and she tried not to struggle against her friends suppressing hands.

Seconds passed and they seemed like hours to Tenten. Then when she thought she was going to die from the pain it stopped. She opened her eyes to see her three friend's happy faces.

"You ok?" Ino asked smiling. By the change in Tenten's face from pain to relief she guessed that Sakura's healing had worked.

"Yeah fine, although I think I am a little bit sore," Tenten said standing up with some help from Hinata. She twisted experimenting and winced as a small amount of pain rippled through her side.

"You should be, you had some ripped muscle and three fractured bones," Sakura said breathing heavily, and standing up leaning on Ino for support.

"Y-you shouldn't h-have done t-that," Hinata said looking at Tenten.

"Yeah but I didn't want you guys getting hurt," Tenten said smiling.

"We know, we know," Ino said laughing slightly. Sakura and Tenten started laughing as well, and Hinata giggled.

"I should probably heal those guy's hands," Sakura said as her smile turned into a frown.

"Probably," Ino said.

"S-should we? Th-th-they hurt Tenten though," Hinata said her face also turning grim.

"Sakura go and heal them. We have to live with them remember, and besides we don't want to be the mean ones here," Tenten said the smile still alit on her face.

"Right, Hinata will you help me?" Sakura said.

"S-sure," Hinata said quietly.

"Girls, where are the guys?" Ino said looking around. "Oh they are over there," she said pointing.

Sure enough the guys were all standing by a grand stair case, talking quietly and looking in their direction once and awhile.

* * *

As soon as the other three girls had rushed over to Tenten, Neji had left to stand a good distance away from them. Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru followed him and they stood there talking and watching the girl's actions.

"You really hit her hard, didn't you Hyuga?" Sasuke said smirking at the white eyed boy as he tried to stop the blood flowing down his hand.

"Hn, she attacked first," Neji said and looked away. _'She did deserve it, she attacked me first,' _he thought.

"Yeah, right," Naruto said smirking. He had his fist closed trying to stop the blood, but some drops still dripped off his hand.

"Did you see their reactions? It's like this has happened before," Shikamaru said watching as Sakura started to perform the hand seals. He ignored his hand completely.

"Probably. Dang that girl has good aim," Sasuke said looking at his injury closer. It was exactly in the middle of his hand. The shuriken had only gone in far enough to stop his actions but not to permanently injure anything.

"Yeah she does," Naruto said opening his fist and comparing his wound to that of his friends. They were almost exactly the same.

"Not to mention she threw them at the exact time that it would take to stop us from hitting her friends while battling Neji. And she completely left herself open," Shikamaru said.

"Hn," Neji said glaring at the four girls lying on the floor a little ways from him. He had seen the huge bruise that had been forming and the blood that had run down the girl's face. He had heard the description of her injuries from Sakura. And now he watched as she got up and winced as she tested out her injuries.

It surprised them all when the girls started to walk towards them. They had thought that the girls would probably never talk to them again after Neji hurt Tenten but here they came.

"Let me see your hand," Sakura demanded of Sasuke when she got there. Her hand was outstretched waiting to see his.

"Why?" Sasuke asked not fully trusting what she was going to do.

"I want to heal it jerk," Sakura said and grabbed his hand. She got a slight frown on her face as she examined his wound. Sasuke noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses and again saw the amazing emerald eyes they hid. He looked and saw her glasses in Neji's cousin's hand.

With one hand she did a few hand seals and placed them over the wound, it healed without a scar. She moved onto Shikamaru and Naruto and did the same.

"Why did you do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, like don't you hate us," Naruto asked scratching his chin in thought.

"Yes but I am going to be a medic and medic's heal wounds, therefore requiring me to heal yours. Besides, Tenten convinced me to," Sakura said walking back to stand with her friends.

"Tenten?" Neji said turning his full attention to the four girls standing in front of him.

"Yes Tenten. That is the name of the girl you injured, and that is the name of the girl that forgave you so fast," Sakura snapped at him.

Neji remained quiet and averted his gaze to Tenten. She looked so emotionless that it scared him. She always seemed to have some emotion on her face, and now that she didn't it scared him.

"Now that that is all settled can you show us our rooms? We kind of need to put our stuff away," Ino said glaring at the boys. She still hadn't forgiven them for hurting Tenten.

"Right. Upstairs to the right are four rooms all next to each other. Those are yours. Our four rooms are the ones to the left," Shikamaru said and Ino turned her glare onto him.

"T-thanks," Hinata said and pulled Sakura and Ino towards the door. They were still glaring at the guys and Tenten had already started to walk towards the door.

As soon as the girls were out the front door Sasuke turned to the other three. "Should we go help them?" he asked.

"Well I am," Naruto said as he started towards the front door. The friendship that the girls had showed made him look at the girls in a little different light.

"Might as well," Sasuke said following but at a much slower rate.

"Troublesome but one of them is injured," Shikamaru said and caught up with Sasuke.

"Hn," Neji said but followed as well.

* * *

Ino lifted a box out of the back of their truck that they had driven there and almost sagged under the weight. She was surprised when the weight was lifted out of her arms. She looked up to see Shikamaru standing there with the box in his arms.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ino said hotly.

"Helping you," he said and started walking towards the mansion.

"Wait, you don't even now which room is mine!" Ino shouted.

"Well hurry up so you can show me," Shikamaru shouted back.

"Coming!" Ino shouted as she grabbed a lighter box and jogged to catch up with him.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled as he waited for Ino to catch up. He didn't know why he was exactly doing this but here he was doing it anyway.

"Thanks," Ino said as they walked up the stairs inside the house.

"Well pick a room already. This box isn't light you know," Shikamaru said.

Ino opened the door to the first room to find pink. Pink everywhere. Definitely Sakura's room. The next room was light blue, and it reminded her of Hinata so she passed it by. The third was different shades of purple. Ino squealed with joy as she ran in.

"Wow…" Ino said dropping the box to the ground.

The room was big and it had a king sized bed. Ino spun as she looked at all of the different things in her room, a desk with computer, a big screen tv, three couches, a vanity, and two doors that she supposed led to the bathroom and closet.

"Where do you want it?" Shikamaru's voice brought Ino back to the present.

"Anywhere," Ino said.

* * *

"Do you need any help?" Naruto asked as he picked up a box labeled 'Hinata'.

"S-sure," Hinata said and blushed. She also picked up a box and began to walk towards the house. Naruto caught up and flashed her a smile. She just blushed more and watched the ground.

"That was amazing," Naruto commented.

"W-what?" Hinata asked confused at what he was talking about.

"The way you guys work together, care for each other. I haven't seen that kind of bond before," Naruto said. "I just thought it was cool,"

"T-thanks," Hinata said.

Naruto started talking about all sorts of subjects and didn't seem to care if Hinata was listening or not.

Hinata chose the light blue room and placed her box on the bed. It was an exact replica of Ino's except slightly duller. Naruto placed the box he had been carrying next to hers.

"Hey, do you like ramen?" Naruto asked completely out of the blue.

* * *

Sakura groaned under the weight of two of her boxes. They were heavy and although she was the strongest out of the four she was tired from the healing she had done earlier.

"Here," Sasuke said appearing next to her and taking both of them from her arms.

"Thanks," Sakura said leaning against the truck and panting slightly. After a few seconds she got up picked up another box with her name on it and started walking towards the house.

A smile of happiness showed on her worn face as she entered the pink room. It was just her style. She placed her box on the floor and Sasuke did the same.

"What the heck do you have in those things?" Sasuke asked.

"Books," Sakura said.

"Books?"

"Yep, books. I like to read although there aren't any book shelves in here," Sakura said frowning when she didn't see any.

"I tell one of the workers, they will bring a few up," Sasuke said starting to walk towards the door. Sakura nodded and followed him out.

* * *

Tenten winced at the weight of the single box in her arms. She hadn't expected her injury to bother her this much.

"Dang," she muttered as she balanced the box in one arm and attempted to lift another box on top. Her face twisted in pain as she had to twist to reach it. A bandaged hand swiftly appeared and grabbed the box. Light foot steps could be heard as Neji walked away with the box in his hands.

"Hey wait," Tenten said walking as quickly as she could without causing further pain to catch up with him.

"Thanks," she said.

"Hn,"

Tenten sighed. She really couldn't get this guy to talk. They reached the last room available, an olive green.

* * *

Soon all of the girls had all of their boxes in their rooms thanks to the boys, and had finished unpacking. After the girls had looked around the mansion they found their way to the living room where the boys were sitting playing video games.

It was dinner time and the girl's stomach's started to rumble.

"Hey guys, what are we going to do for dinner," Ino asked.

"Hn," "Don't care," "Anything," "Ramen,"

"Ok well that was real informative. Girls, why don't we go make something?" Sakura asked looking at her three friends.

"Sure why not," Tenten said.

"I'll g-go start," Hinata said and started for the kitchen.

"Ok," Sakura said and followed Hinata to the kitchen.

"Coming," Ino said following Sakura to the kitchen.

The food was finished and Hinata sent Tenten to tell the guys it was ready.

"Do you guys want something to eat?" Tenten asked the boys who didn't even appear to hear her.

"Maybe later," Naruto said.

"Ok," Tenten said and left. The girls ate and the boys didn't appear. They didn't even stop playing when the girls went to bed.

"Man, I'm hungry," Naruto complained. He had just got his butt whopped.

"Me too," Shikamaru said and they all headed towards the kitchen.

There in the fridge was the food with a note on top.

_You guys can heat this up whenever you are ready to eat. Don't forget that we have school in the morning._

_Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten_

"Wow, those girls are nice. I think they made this," Naruto said.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Very," Sasuke replied.

"Hn," Neji said.

* * *

A/N: Ok I don't know about the kitchen scene. I think I might remove it. Anyway, what do you guys think? Please read and review! 


	7. Wake Up Call

**Chapter Seven: **

"GET UP SAKURA!"

"Five more minutes…"

"GET UP NOW!"

"I don't want to,"

"GET UP!"

"Leave me alone,"

"MOVE YOUR BUTT!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…TENTEN PUT THE KUNAI DOWN!"

"NO!"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…SOMEBODY SAVE ME!"

'_What the heck is going on?' _Sasuke thought as he jumped out of bed. He ran and opened his door to the image of Sakura running around in her pajama's with Tenten chasing her fully dressed. Tenten held a kunai in her hand and was yelling something at Sakura who just ran faster. _'What are they doing?'_

"Hey, Forehead girl, Ten can you be any louder?" Ino shouted coming out of her room. Her hair was wet and she was wearing a large tee-shirt and jeans. In one hand she held a brush.

"Look who is talking Ino-pig, coming out here and yelling at us," Sakura yelled back stopping the chase in-between her and Tenten.

"Guys I-I th-think you should s-stop," Hinata said appearing in front of her door. She was fully dressed and her hair was dry.

"Fine, fine but Sakura started it," Tenten said sticking her tongue out and walking back to her room.

"I started it! You were the one who came into my room shouting "GET UP, GET UP!"," Sakura yelled at Tenten's closed door. Seeing that her friend wasn't emerging she stomped back to her room and slammed the door.

"Does that usually happen?" Sasuke asked looking at Ino and Hinata who were still standing in the hall. They jumped when he started talking, they hadn't seen him before.

"Yeah…that was all so troublesome," Shikamaru said walking out of his room wearing loose jeans and a skin tight green shirt with a black vest overtop. He was rubbing his eyes, and he looked to be about half awake.

"LOUD was more like it," Naruto shouted walking out of his room still clad in his pajamas.

"I hope they won't do that every morning," Neji said pushing off the wall that he had been watching the whole thing from. He was completely dressed in loose black jeans, a tight light blue long sleeved shirt, and matching DC's.

"Um…you can expect that to happen just about every morning. You get used to it after awhile. It is kind of like having your own personal alarm clock. Tenten wakes before any of us to do some early morning training and then comes and wakes up Sakura. Usually Hinata and I are already awake but if we aren't we are when those two are finished," Ino said as she started brushing her long hair.

Shikamaru groaned and started towards the kitchen, and Neji followed soon after. Sasuke and Naruto went back to their rooms to get dressed. Hinata went downstairs to make breakfast, she highly doubted that the boys would do it, and Ino went back into her room to fix her hair up.

* * *

In the kitchen…

"They are weird. I mean who the heck yells so early in the morning," Shikamaru said sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Hn," Neji said sitting next to him and closing his eyes.

"W-what w-would y-you like f-f-for breakf-fast?" Hinata asked walking into the kitchen. She put a purple apron over her clothes and waited.

"I don't care. Maybe eggs and ham," Shikamaru said turning his attention to the window nearby.

"Hn," Neji said not opening his eyes.

Hinata sweat dropped and got out the needed ingredients and started cooking.

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

The remaining girls and guys had come down and finished breakfast. Tenten offered to do the dished quickly and Sakura said she would help.

"Why don't we do this the fast way?" Tenten said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Why not?" Sakura said also gaining that evil glint in her eye.

"Oh no…not again. Guys back away to a safe distance, and find cover," Ino said running to the kitchen table, flipping it on its side and hiding behind it. Hinata quickly followed her. Their head peaked over the side to watch.

"Why should we do that?" Sasuke asked confused. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I j-just would," Hinata said looking fearfully at the two girls by the sink.

"Ok, lets get this over with," Tenten said pulling something from her back pocket.

"Lets," Sakura said and also pulled something from her pocket. Tenten's hands shot out and wire wrapped around the dirty dishes on the table. She pulled and the dishes came flying back at them to land in the sink with a loud CRACK. Tenten turned on the water and started to do some hand seals. She whispered something under her breath and the water started to turn in the sink. First it was gentle waves but then it started becoming more violent until it looked like a miniature tsunami. After about two minutes and water flying everywhere except for on those two Tenten released the jutsu.

"My turn," Sakura said cracking her fingers. She then flung wire out around the now clean dishes and flung them into the air. She did a few hand seals and a whirlwind of air came into the kitchen. The dishes started spinning as if caught in a miniature tornado, but Sakura released the jutsu after a few seconds and placed the dishes neatly stacked on the counter.

"All done. We can go now," Sakura said smiling and looking around at the people in the kitchen. "What?"

Ino and Hinata's head's were still peaking from the table, and when they saw that the dishes were done they stood up and put the table up right again. The boy's mouths were in the O shape, and they were dripping wet. Sasuke's hair was sticking to his face and half of his shirt clung to his body. Neji's hair was dry but his clothes had gotten the worst of the water, and his clothes were sticking to his body. Shikamaru's ponytail had come out and his hair was hanging damply around his face. He was the driest out of the three because he had hid behind Naruto. Naruto was completely soaked from head to toe, water dripping off everywhere.

Tenten grinned widely at the boys appearances, and Sakura had to put a hand up to her mouth to keep from out right laughing.

"Hell," Sasuke said getting over his shock and looking down at his clothes. _'They are going to pay for this!' _he thought.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said and tried to put his hair back in a ponytail to no avail.

"Annoying," Neji hissed and glared at Tenten.

"That was so…totally awesome!" Naruto yelled with a huge grin on his face. Tenten and Sakura grinned back, and then turned to Hinata and Ino.

"Well, we should get going," Sakura said looking down at her watch

"Yeah…um…are you guys going to go to school like that?" Tenten asked with a slight frown on her face. "Wet and all,"

She received glares from three boys and a grin from another. "Ok, well, I'll take that as a no. So we will wait for you by the front door, and then we can go," Tenten said quickly and exited the kitchen with her friends in tow.

"They are going to pay for that," Sasuke said glaring at the doors the girls had just left.

"Yes they are," Neji said also glaring at the door.

"How troublesome…but yes I suppose we should get them back," Shikamaru said still trying to get his hair under control.

"Are you guys sure? I mean it didn't look like they did it on purpose," Naruto said looking confused.

"Are you siding with them dobe? Even though you are completely soaked and it is all their fault?" Sasuke hissed at him and cracked his fingers in a threatening manner.

"No teme, I am just saying that I don't think they did it on purpose," Naruto said and quickly added "But I will help you get them back,"

"Good, we can meet at lunch to decided what we are going to do," Sasuke said.

"Hey are you guys coming? We are going to be late you big jerks! Some of us do need to get to school on time," Ino yelled from the front door.

"Coming," Shikamaru called back and they all went to their rooms to change or in Shikamaru's case put his hair back up.

* * *

The walk to school was silent. Sakura had her usual stack of books in her arms, Ino and Hinata were quiet, and Tenten played with a slender dagger. Sasuke and Neji had their hands in their pockets, Shikamaru's were behind his head, and even Naruto didn't dare say a word.

When they arrived at the school, the usual mob of fan girls greeted them and the girls had to fight their way out. They left the boys in the center.

"Do you think we should help them?" Hinata asked quietly watching as five girls tried to hang off of Naruto's neck at once.

The other three girls looked at each other and then started laughing.

"Nah. They would never help us if we needed it," Tenten said watching as a girl tried to kiss Neji on the cheek.

"Yeah, remember we are still in war. They are probably going to pull a lot more pranks on us, especially now that we live with them," Ino said as a girl wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's mid section.

"You have good points…but still…," Sakura said frowning as ten girls hung onto Sasuke's arms.

"They look so helpless," Hinata said softly.

Tenten sighed and looked at her friends they were all looking at the four boys getting smothered to death in the middle of the fan girl pile. Taking a deep breath she pushed her sleeves up and pushed her way into the pile. The other girls looked confused for awhile but then took Tenten's lead and followed her.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto yelled to his friends over the fan girls screams and shrieks.

"I don't know…Shikamaru do you have a plan?" Sasuke yelled.

"No…I can't think right now. This is all too troublesome," Shikamaru yelled.

"I don't think we will be getting out of this one in awhile," Neji yelled.

"Where the heck did those girls go?" Sasuke yelled.

"They probably saved themselves," Neji yelled back.

The boys were so busy trying to find a way out of the fan-girl-torture-pile that they didn't notice the four girls coming up.

"Oh Neji, won't you go out with me?" a girl next to him asked.

"No," Neji said flatly trying to pry her off his arm.

"Ah, why not?" she asked in a whine. It made him flinch.

"No," he said again trying to ignore her and all of the other brainless twits that surrounded him. He didn't even see Tenten sneak up behind him.

Suddenly he was tackled and lying on the ground. Tenten was beside him.

"Wha" he started but Tenten placed a hand on his mouth.

"Shhh…I don't know how long this genjutsu will work. When I release the jutsu I need you to do a henge jutsu into a girl and get out of here. Do you understand?" Tenten asked and Neji nodded. "Good, we will try to be to class as soon as we can,"

"Wait, what are you going to do?" he asked. Tenten smiled at him but remained quiet.

"Ready?" she asked.

He nodded and she released the genjutsu. He quickly did a henge jutsu like she had asked and he walked through the crowd of girls going unnoticed.

'_Why haven't we thought of this before?' _Neji thought noticing that nobody tried to stop him but were trying to push past him. _'I wonder what Tenten and the other girls are doing?' _he thought. He didn't turn around though but continued to walk out of the mob. When he reached the front door he found three other girls standing there. They looked remotely like his friends.

"Guys?" Neji asked with a questioning gaze.

"Yah?" the blonde asked. He guessed this was Naruto.

"Lets get to class before those fan girls come looking for us," the Sasuke-like girl said.

"Yeah, we can drop the henge when we get safely in class," the Shikamaru-like girl said.

"I wonder what the girls did?" Naruto said.

The other three guys remained quiet as they walked to class but the same question was on their minds as well.

* * *

Only a few girls were in the class, the ones that weren't in their fan girl club. Most of the guys were already in class, about three missing. It was five minutes until class started and in those five minutes the three boys arrived. Their fan girls didn't show up and neither did Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, or Ino.

When Kakashi arrived ten minutes after class started he raised an eyebrow at how many girls were missing. He didn't raise any questions, but gave a questioning look to the four guys. They didn't meet his eyes but at different points in the room.

The fan girls came in as one big clump twelve minutes after class started and two minutes after Kakashi had come in. They smiled and apologized for being late and Kakashi dismissed them without further punishment.

Kakashi did roll call, and asked if anybody knew where Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino were. Nobody did.

'_Where are they?' _Shikamaru thought looking at the empty seat beside him. _'This is all too troublesome. I need a partner and Ino is probably less troublesome than the rest of them," _

'_Where the hell could they be?' _Sasuke thought and glanced at their fan girls who seemed to all be wearing evil smirks. He noticed that a few had bruises that had been covered with powder. _'I wonder if they did anything,'_

'_I hope they didn't do anything stupid,' _Neji thought and closed his eyes to meditate. His emotions were bothering him and he wanted to get rid of them. _'Knowing Tenten, they probably did,'_

'_I hope they are alright,' _Naruto thought and started chewing his fingernails. _'Especially Hinata…' _

The guy's thoughts were interrupted as the door opened slowly. There stood the four girls…

* * *

A/N: Cliffie! Ok something dramatic is going to happen, and the first of the assignments is going to be assigned in the next chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy! 


	8. First Project

**Chapter Eight:**

Naruto gasped. Sasuke stood up so quickly his chair fell. Shikamaru's eye's widened slightly. Neji opened his eyes and shot up as well.

Kakashi's eye(s) twinkled in amusement at the boys reactions but then hardened at the sight of the girls. It had to have been a pretty bad beating for them to look like they did.

Ino and Sakura were supporting each other, and Tenten seemed to be keeping Hinata standing. Ino had several large bruises forming on her face and a cut on her neck where other bruises were forming. Where her arms were visible they saw several large bruises that were purple in color. Blood was trailing down her arm from a cut on the inside of her elbow. Sakura looked the same. Her glasses weren't on her face and Kakashi saw them in her hand which was bleeding. Hinata had scrapes and scratches all over her arms and one on her forehead, and as many bruises as the other two. Her ankle was twisted.

Tenten was the worst. Her lip was bloodied and blood dripped down the sides of her mouth. Several deep gashes were on her arms and one on her leg. Her hands and wrists were a sickening purple color and swollen, one twisted at an angle. Her neck had several bruises as well.

"Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke take the girls down to the nurse. Stay with them, I will come and see you when class is over," Kakashi ordered and when the boys didn't even move added, "Now would be good,"

They woke up and ran into action. Shikamaru picked up Ino bridal style and Sakura would have fallen to the ground without her support but Sasuke caught her and picked her up as well. Tenten was reluctant to give Hinata up but let Naruto pick her up. Suddenly the world started to spin for her and she went hurtling to the ground. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and brought her back up. Neji picked her up and the boys made their way to the nurses office.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the nurse was done setting Hinata's twisted ankle and Tenten's broken wrist. She put bandages on the most severe of cuts, gashes, and bruises.

"I need you ladies to take your shirts off," the nurse said.

"What? Why?" Tenten asked.

"I have a feeling there are more bruises under those shirts and I need to be able to see them," the nurse said sternly.

"In front of the guys?" Sakura asked giving a questioning glance in their direction.

"Yes," the nurse said flatly. Groaning the girls took their shirts off with a little bit of help from the nurse. More bruises littered their stomach's and backs. The nurse put some crème on the worst of them and helped them put their shirts back on.

"I did all I could, the rest is going to take time to heal. You will be very sore, and I don't recommend walking around too much. No training Tenten. Just take it easy, you should be good within the week. Tenten, Hinata, Sakura can do a healing jutsu on that wrist and ankle of yours when she is ready," the nurse said and left the room.

The guys hadn't said a word and they weren't now.

"G-guys?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Anything wrong?" Ino asked.

"Yes! There is! What did you guys do? What happened?" Naruto yelled at them and then lowered his voice remembering they were in the nurse's office.

"I don't think your fan girls like it when they find fake imposters looking like you guys," Tenten said trying to sit up but being pressed down again lightly by Neji's hand.

"What did you do?" Sasuke asked looking at Sakura who was examining her broken glasses. He took them away from her noticing that there was broken glass.

"We did a henge jutsu, and changed into you guys. The jutsu didn't hold very well though with all of the girls around," Sakura said looking down at her hands.

"When they found out that we had posed as you and that you weren't there anymore they kind of went berserk," Ino said looking out the only window in the room.

"They went crazy, saying something about how you were theirs, and that we had to stay away from you," Tenten said looking at her feet.

"T-they beat us up, saying that we would learn our lesson," Hinata said quietly looking down at the floor.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sasuke said frowning.

"I agree, you should have thought about how crazy they would have gotten," Neji said his cold eyes looking at Tenten.

"We did, we just wanted to help you guys," Tenten said quietly.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. "I mean, you guys are our targets and all, why would you do anything to help us?"

"Being a loser means you get ignored by almost everyone, but being popular means you get more attention then you want. You guys looked like you needed help," Sakura said softly meeting the four boy's gazes.

"You guys shouldn't have done anything, especially knowing you could get hurt," Naruto said.

"Yeah, yeah. Look at it this way though, they won't know if it's the real you or if it's us the next time they try to mob you," Tenten said smiling. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata joined in and the boys couldn't help but smirk back.

"Thanks," Sasuke said.

"No prob," Ino said.

About five minutes of complete silence later Kakashi arrived, his favorite book in hand. He put it in his back pocket upon seeing the girls and guys.

"How are you guys feeling?" Kakashi asked.

"Besides feeling like I hit a brick wall at about fifty miles an hour, I am good," Tenten said sarcastically. Hinata giggled and agreed with her. Ino and Sakura nodded.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. The girls went completely silent and didn't say anything. The silence held for about thirty seconds before breaking. "Ok, don't tell me. Anyway, you four aren't coming to school for the rest of the week," The girls started to protest but stopped when he raised a hand.

"You aren't and that is final. The guys will be staying at home with you as well, to help take care of you. That is what a loving husband would do for his wife. Anyway, I will give you the assignment which I have given the rest of the class. You are to find out everything you can about your wife/husband in the next week. The following Monday you will have a test on it. This assignment is to get you talking," Kakashi said. Shikamaru and Tenten groaned, Naruto grinned, Hinata gave a small smile, Ino frowned and glanced at Shikamaru, Sakura smiled while looking at Sasuke, Sasuke smirked, and Neji frowned.

"Cool!" Naruto said "I get to know more about Hinata!" This statement caused Hinata to blush madly.

"You don't have any homework for the rest of the week either," Kakashi continued, and everybody's eyebrow's raised.

"Only for your class right?" Sakura asked. Kakashi rarely ever let people off the hook for homework, despite how lazy he looked.

"No, for all of your classes," Kakashi said calmly and reached into his back pocket for his book again "You are to go home today as soon as you can. Boys take good care of them, they are injured," Kakashi finished and left without a trace.

"I hate when he does that," Ino said rubbing her head and wincing when she touched a bruise.

"Well we don't have any homework except to get to know our 'spouses', which is going to be enough work by itself, and we get off of school for the rest of the week, I think we should go home!" Tenten said yawning. Her eyes were starting to droop and it was getting harder to concentrate on anything. "Hey do you guys feel a little bit tired?"

"Now that you mention it, I do," Ino said yawning as well.

"Hey, yawns are contagious," Sakura tried to say but a yawn interrupted her.

"Come o-on guys, we c-can take an n-nap at h-home," Hinata said and then yawned. She blushed and tried to stand up forgetting that one of her feet was in a brace. Naruto steadied her and then picked her up bridal style again causing her to turn into a tomato.

"Yeah, I think that these girls are tired," Naruto said and started to walk out towards the door.

"How the heck are we supposed to get them home?" Sasuke asked.

"Why don't we just carry them? They aren't that heavy," Naruto said blinking in confusion.

"Y-you can carry u-us all the w-way home?" Hinata asked confused. Sure these four guys were all jocks but it wasn't just a little walk home.

"Um yeah…what if you guys like drop up half way home?" Ino asked eyeing Shikamaru suspiciously.

"Yeah, you guys might do it as one of your pranks," Sakura said narrowing her eyes in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke either didn't notice or didn't care because he ignored her.

"Good point! Why should we trust you?" Tenten asked looking at Neji who just looked right back at her.

"Ok to answer your first question, we can carry you all the way home with ease because we are the best ninja in the school and you guys really aren't that heavy if you haven't noticed," Neji stated.

"Number two, we promise that we won't drop you half way home," Shikamaru said looking at Ino. She saw honesty in his gaze.

"Number three, you don't have to trust us but if we are going to make this assignment work then you are going to have to try to trust us," Sasuke said picking Sakura up before the girls could protest anymore.

"And besides we don't injure already injured girls, who got injured to help us in the first place. Actually we don't really injure girls physically at all. At least not that bad," Naruto said grinning. It did nothing to relieve the girl's of their fears.

* * *

The girls arrived home safe and sound. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino had already fallen asleep. Tenten was fighting a losing battle against sleep and she had trouble opening her eyes more and more.

"Just go to asleep," Neji said quietly so that only Tenten would hear.

"Are we home yet?" Tenten asked trying to get a bearing of her whereabouts.

"Yes," Neji said looking at her face.

"Where are Ino, Sa" Tenten started to ask.

"Fine, they are just fine. Now go to sleep," Neji said quietly walking up the stairs. Her eyes drifted close and they didn't open again. He had a little bit of difficulty opening her door but he managed and then he set her under the covers on her bed. He watched her even breathing for awhile and finding that she was asleep got up and left the room.

Neji walked down the hall as Sasuke and Naruto came out of Sakura and Hinata's rooms. He nodded to them and they went down to the 'game room' that they had dubbed it. It had x-box 360, ps3, game cube, a pool table, an air hockey table, a dart set, and a huge screen TV. There were three couches around the TV and they took a seat, Neji on one, Sasuke on one, and Naruto on one.

They waited for about three minutes for Shikamaru glancing at each other sometimes but mostly just caught up in their own thoughts.

When Shikamaru came in Naruto started laughing, Sasuke had to suppress a chuckle, and Neji's eyebrow's raised. Some of Shikamaru's hair was out of his ponytail, his jacket was askew, and he had a red handprint on his face.

"What hahaha happened?" Naruto managed to ask clutching his stomach for air. Shikamaru sighed as he sat down next to Neji and glared at the fox boy.

"If you must know, Ino woke up, called me a 'pervert' and then started throwing things at me. She was only half awake, I don't think she knew what she was doing," Shikamaru said closing his eyes and leaning back on the couch. "Now, lets discuss what we came here to talk about,"

"The girls," Sasuke said quietly.

"Yes the girls," Shikamaru agreed. "What do you guys think about them?"

"Well they are losers, but they are really nice," Naruto said thinking.

"They have guts," Neji added.

"They are strong opponents, and skilled ninja," Sasuke said.

"They have extreme loyalty towards one another, and their determination is incredible for someone of their status. I mean most losers at our school are completely empty. They are just shells walking around, ignored for too long," Shikamaru said.

"Why are they losers? I mean everybody calls them a loser but for what reason?" Naruto asked.

"Good question, I think Ino is because she is so bossy and loud," Shikamaru said.

"Hinata is because she always stutters," Neji said.

"Well, I know Sakura is because she is sort of a geek. Always studying and knowing the right answers," Naruto said. "What about Tenten?"

"I think Tenten is because she is such a tomboy. And because she likes sharp objects so much," Sasuke said.

"Do you guys remember their first reaction to having to sit by us and be partner's with us?" Shikamaru asked. "They were appalled at the idea. I mean we are the 'populars' and they are the 'losers', we just aren't suppose to mix. But then they tried to be nice to us and everything. It might be just because of the assignment, but that doesn't mean that they had to help us out of that whole fan girl thing,"

"So are you saying that maybe the girls are trying to be nice to us for real, even though we haven't been nice to them? Even though they know that we are going to pull pranks on them and everything?" Neji asked.

"Exactly," Shikamaru said.

"So what are you trying to make us consider?" Sasuke asked.

"All I am saying is that maybe we should make more of an effort on the whole thing, try to be nice to them and everything. At least until the end of the assignment," Shikamaru said.

"I think that we should try to be nicer since they have, and they got beat up because of that, but I like pulling pranks on them. I mean no other loser's have ever taken a prank and then turned against us like they have," Naruto said.

"The dobe has a point," Neji said. "And if we are going to be nicer to them then we have to stop calling them losers,"

"Ok, it's settled then. We will not relinquish our claim that they are our new 'targets' but we are going to try to be nicer to them," Sasuke said.

"Yep," Shikamaru said.

"One problem," Neji said.

"What is that?" Naruto asked confused.

"Pulling pranks on somebody is not nice, and we said we were going to be nicer to them. Also, what if other people start noticing that we are being nicer to the 'losers?'" Neji said.

"That is two problems," Naruto said. Neji only glared at him.

"We could always pull pranks that were not very serious. You know, pranks that won't make them want to leave the school, just funny pranks like honey in the hair and things like that until the end of the assignment. Then we can pull off the serious ones," Sasuke said.

"And for your second question we could always act not so cruel but not really nice either at school. Be nice to them enough so that people don't really notice but we are doing it. And if people do notice and ask about it we can always tell them that we are being nice because they aren't as annoying as the fan girls," Sasuke said.

"That is a good idea," Shikamaru said.

"Ok then it's settled, now can I go get some ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe," "Leave," "Moron,"

"Hey!"

* * *

A/N: Ok somebody tell me if I am rushing it or if something is wrong with it. The next few chapters are going to cover the events of the week. Does anybody have any ideas about what they should talk about? Read, enjoy, review! In whatever order. 


	9. A Week

**Chapter Nine: **

Tenten open her eyes and blinked a few times trying to figure out where she was and how she had gotten there. Her head started to throb as she looked to find the different shades of green that made up her room. _'How did I get here?' _she asked herself and tried to remember what had happened. _'Oh, I remember. We got beaten trying to help those jerks and then they took us home. If I remember correctly they carried us home. Wait…WHAT!' _with this thought Tenten shot up which caused pain to sear through her side and her head to throb harder. "Oww," Tenten muttered rubbing her head trying to get it to stop from throbbing.

"You should lie down," an aloof voice from her left said. There was no emotion in this voice, and right away Tenten knew who it was.

Taking Neji's advice Tenten lay back down slowly so as not to cause any more pain. "Why are you here?" she asked the quiet boy next to her.

"Looking after you," Neji said and she could make out a hint of concern in his pale eyes.

"Really?" Tenten asked surprised. Neji had never ever shown any sort of emotion except cold dismissal or annoyance around her, and she was amazed that he was actually concerned about her.

"Only because Kakashi said to, and it's part of the assignment," Neji said and looked away.

"Oh…well thanks for looking after me, and carrying me home the other day. By the way…how long have I been out?" Tenten asked her mood quickly changing from quite excited to distant. _'He is a popular, he doesn't, wouldn't, care about a loser like me,' _she thought and frowned.

"Only a day, it is Tuesday morning and about 9:30," Neji said facing her again. He frowned at the disappointed look on her face.

"Oh, well than I should probably get up. Are Sakura, Ino, or Hinata up yet?" she asked fear evident in her voice and face. He was once again reminded about how much she cared for them.

"Ino and Sakura woke up last night and I believe Hinata woke up earlier today. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto are with them, respectively of course," Neji said watching as her face went from frantic to relief and back to the disappointed look again.

"Good," Tenten said and sat up again but this time more slowly. She pulled back the covers, swung her legs out from the bed, and stood up. A wave of dizziness came over her and once again the floor came into her view. And once again strong arms wrapped around her and kept her from falling. "Thank you," Tenten said breathless. A faint blush appeared on her face and it did not go unnoticed by Neji.

"No problem," he answered smoothly with a smirk on his face. "Were you thinking of going somewhere in particular?"

"Yeah, I am very hungry! Do you think you could help me down the stairs to the kitchen?" Tenten asked in a pleading voice. At first he looked like he was going to refuse her and she frowned but he didn't.

"Sure," Neji said and escorted her out of her room. He didn't touch her but stayed close so whenever she felt like she was going to fall he steadied her.

"Thanks for all of this. I didn't think you could be so nice. A grand popular helping a little old loser like myself," Tenten said and smiled warmly at him. It made him wince.

Neji chose not to answer.

* * *

Ino was sitting in one of the gardens in the back yard, it was filled with flowers and her head was spinning in the scents. Shikamaru and she had decided to work on the assignment and at her request they did it in one of the gardens. It had taken some pleading on her part but Shikamaru had given in when she reminded him it was his fault she was hurt.

Ino was looking around totally enchanted by the flowers, and muttering things under her breath. Shikamaru was laying down staring up at the clouds but her small sounds brought his attention to her.

"What are you saying?" Shikamaru asked amused. She clearly didn't know she was saying anything out loud and was staring intently at the flowers.

"Oh, nothing," Ino said knocked out of her 'flower' trance.

"Really? I don't think it was nothing, but you don't have to tell me. Do you like flowers?" Shikamaru asked. This was the civilest of conversations they had had with one another.

"Yea, a lot. Why do you ask?" Ino asked confused at where the out-of-the-blue question had come from. Sure they were in a garden but she really didn't except him to be paying that close attention to her or the flowers. Guys just didn't like that kind of thing.

"You seemed to be entranced when you were looking at them, I just thought that you might like them," Shikamaru said and then turned his attention back to the sky.

"Do you like watching the clouds? You seem to be looking at them a lot," Ino said also turning her gaze up at the sky.

"Yes I do," Shikamaru said.

"Well, you being a guy and all, I start out telling you something about me. My mother and father own a flower shop which is mainly the reason why I like them so much. I know the name to practically every flower there is out there. I hope that one day I can own that flower shop, but that might not happen me being a ninja and all," Ino said and then looked over at Shikamaru who had his eyes closed. Ino's temper flared and she whacked him on top of the head. "Are you even listening to me?"

"What the heck was that for? Of course I am listening to you. You want to take over your parents flower shop when you get older, and you know the name to every flower there is out there," Shikamaru repeated lazily.

"Good…ok tell me something about you," Ino commanded waiting for him to respond.

"This is very troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled sitting up and refusing to meet Ino's gaze.

"Please?" Ino said and put her bottom lip out in a pout.

Shikamaru turned and saw her face and smacked himself in the forehead. "Fine, fine. Um…my father is a ninja but my mom has complete control of the house. I have an older sister who is an astronaut," Shikamaru said and yawned.

"Ok, well I know that you like to watch clouds and you know that I like flowers. What else do you like?" Ino asked.

"Um…sleeping?" Shikamaru said sheepishly.

"Is that all?" Ino asked as she sweat dropped. "I mean you have to like something else right? Can't you think of anything?" Ino asked.

"I like to play shogi," Shikamaru said. "I have since I was little,"

"Really? That is cool. I like to shop. I also love to write stories," Ino said and blushed slightly.

"You? Write? I would like to read one of your stories if you would let me," Shikamaru said. He hadn't known that Ino like to write, but he guessed that was what this assignment was for.

"Only if you teach me how to play shogi," Ino said smirking.

"Deal," Shikamaru said.

"Deal," Ino said.

* * *

"Um…ok what do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked the motionless rock…I mean Sasuke…sitting next to her.

"I don't know," Sasuke said looking at her.

"Ok…how about: what do you want to be when you get older?" Sakura asked looking excited and at the same time a hint of fear in her voice. This caught Sasuke's attention and the eager look on her face was too hard to ignore.

"I don't really have a choice. I will inherit half of my father's company and fortune and then I will have to run it," Sasuke said the anger arriving in his voice at the thought of what his father had planned for his life.

"Be happy that you just get that kind of thing handed to you, most of us have to work all our lives for something like that. And then we are too old to enjoy it," Sakura said with a sad expression on her face.

Sasuke was shocked at her reply to his fate, usually people would say something along the lines of 'Oh I am so sorry,' or 'Is there anyway you can get out of it?' They had always had pity on their faces when they said that, but Sakura had sadness not for him but for the other people she had talked about.

"And what do you want to be when you grow up?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed at her response from earlier.

"I don't really know. I guess I will probably end up sitting in some dusty old room reading a bunch of books or something like that. I was thinking of maybe a lawyer or something like that," Sakura said sadly and frowned some more.

"What is wrong with being a lawyer?" Sasuke asked puzzled at her reaction to the question she had asked in the first place.

"Oh…nothing. It's just that everyone expects me to uphold some sort of job that requires them to be really smart. My parents want me to be a lawyer, and there is some reading in it so I guess it won't be that bad," Sakura said and attempted to smile up at him. Sasuke saw the pain behind her eyes, the pain of being forced into something that you didn't want to do.

"If you didn't have to be a lawyer, what would you want to be?" Sasuke asked.

"I could ask you the same question," Sakura said.

"I asked you first," Sasuke said.

"Ok, ok, fine. If I was able to do anything I wanted I would be a publisher, editor, or a designer of some sort," Sakura said looking at the floor and not meeting his eyes. "Now tell me what you would be if you could be anything," Sakura said with a smirk looking up at him.

"If you must know, I would like to either be a professional basketball player or an engineer of some sort," Sasuke said meeting Sakura's eyes in a steady gaze.

"Really? If I wasn't sore I would like to play a game with you," Sakura said.

Sasuke was surprised at this "You know how to play basketball?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah a little bit. Have you ever read the novel by Joesphy Spindle called A Hero's Dream_" _she asked excitement filling up her face again.

"No," Sasuke said flatly. Sakura's face fell for a second but then lit back up again.

"You can borrow it. I have it around here somewhere," Sakura said standing up from the chair she had been occupying earlier and going over to one of the six bookshelves in her room. "I know it's here somewhere…where did I put it? Ah! I found it!" Sakura said and Sasuke didn't know if she was talking to him or herself.

"Here you go," Sakura said handing him a small book. "I think you might like it,"

'_She is a little bit weird, but she is interesting,' _Sasuke thought and smirked.

* * *

Hinata awoke with Naruto's grinning face a few inches from her own. With a squeak she shot back and smashed the back of her head on the headboard. She brought her hands up to the bump that was forming but her hands were pulled away.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I am sorry. Is your head ok?" Naruto asked softly, parting her hair and gently rubbing his hands over her scalp. Hinata face lit up like a red Christmas light.

"I-I am f-fine," Hinata whispered but Naruto heard.

"That's good. How do you feel? I brought you breakfast. I thought that maybe afterwards we could maybe try to work on that assignment Kakashi gave us yesterday," Naruto said removing his fingers from her hair and handing her a tray. On the top was ramen.

"D-do you l-like r-ramen?" Hinata asked slightly amazed that he had brought ramen for breakfast.

"Yes I do. Don't you? I mean it is like the best thing in the world," Naruto said grinning at her.

Hinata smiled shyly back and ate the ramen. True it was instant ramen but it was good and Hinata was hungry. Naruto watch with a smirk on his face as she dug in. When she was finished she handed the tray back to him with a shy 'thanks.'

"Your welcome, now what do you want to know about me? I mean I have some questions for you but I thought I would let you ask me any questions you wanted to first," Naruto said.

"Um…I c-can't think o-of any. W-why don't y-you go f-first and I might b-be able to think o-of s-some when y-you are d-done," Hinata said playing with her fingers.

"Why that's a great idea! Ok, how long have you known Ino, Sakura, and Tenten?" Naruto asked.

"Um…about seven years I guess," Hinata said.

"And where did you meet them?" Naruto asked.

"I met Ino and Sakura at school where they introduced me to Tenten. So I guess you could say we met in the fourth grade and have been together ever since," Hinata said.

"And why do you guys trust each other so much?" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked back.

"Well, it seems to me that you guys trust each other more than most people trust anybody in their entire life. You guys rely on each other and would do anything for each other. And I want to know why," Naruto said.

"Um…we have gone through a lot together. We have gone through some tough times and some happy times but we have always been together. Being a bunch of losers also made us stronger, and we had to believe in each other," Hinata concluded thinking back to her history with her friends.

"Cool…I mean the four of us guys have only known each other about four years, and there are a lot of rivalries between us but I guess you could say we trust each other like you guys do. We just don't show it like you guys do," Naruto said also lost in thought.

The silence stayed for a few minutes and then Naruto remembered something.

"Oh yeah…do you have any questions for me?" he asked giving her his fox grin.

"Not right now, I think you answered mine," Hinata said.

"Oh by the way, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" she said wondering what this could be about.

"You didn't stutter during most of that conversation. Why do you do it normally?" Naruto asked.

Hinata just gasped and her mouth dropped into an O position.

* * *

"So do you even talk? Because if you don't then this is going to be one hard assignment to finish," Tenten said looking at Neji's meditating form sitting next to her. They were in a store room where Tenten had put some of her weapons. She was currently sharpening her twin katanas that were her favorite. Dragons were engraved in the hilt.

Neji had been slightly surprised at the amount of weapons stored in the room. Yes Tenten had always been known as the weapon master at school but he hadn't seen any weapons lying about except for the ones on her person. Hiding his surprise he watched her take out assorted weapons then clean and sharpen them. He had been impressed by the craftsmanship of the weapons especially the katana's in her hand.

"Who makes all of these?" Neji asked. Tenten was taken aback by his sudden question and almost dropped the weapon in her hand.

"I make most of them myself, but some were made by…my mother," Tenten finished quietly and suddenly found a stain on the blade that they both knew wasn't there.

"So your mother was a weapon master as well?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Tenten said.

"Was your father a prodigy like you?" Tenten asked.

"No," he stated flatly.

"Do you enjoy being a prodigy?" Tenten asked.

"No," he said looking at her.

"Why? I mean if I had that much potential, and skill then I think I would love it. But of course I will never know what it is like," Tenten said meeting Neji's eyes in a defiant glare.

"You wouldn't like it. After you recover I would like to see what you can do with those blades," Neji said looking at the blades lying in her hands.

"And I would like to see what you can do with those famous eyes of yours," Tenten said.

"Deal, we will have a match after you get well. Your steel against my bloodline limit," Neji said and smirked "If you do well I might even let you train with me,"

"And why would I want to do something like that?" Tenten scoffed at him. Neji's smirk only got larger.

"Because, wouldn't you like to see if you can beat a prodigy?" Neji said.

Tenten only smirked.

* * *

A/N: I am so tired! T r y i n g t o s t a y a w a k e! Please read and review otherwise I am going to have to go to sleep and never right on this story again………….just kidding. 


	10. Test Day

A/N: The TENTH chapter! I think this calls for a special celebration…

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Ten:**

The week passed slowly, and was filled with random conversations about a wide range of subjects. If you were to enter the house you would see Naruto rambling on about some pointless topic and Hinata smiling, nodding, and adding her opinions. Ino and Shikamaru were usually found sitting in one of the gardens with Ino listing flower names and them trying to figure out what the clouds looked like, or talking about the world over a game of shojo. Sakura and Sasuke could be found in her bedroom or his reading and discussing their plans for the future. Neji and Tenten were usually found in a clearing in the surrounding forests, throwing weapons at targets and having small taijutsu battles against each other. Tenten would be found talking to Neji, talking about important things like her weapons and Neji would listen to her and give short replies but none the less replies.

Sakura and Ino were the first to recover, and Sakura healed Hinata and Tenten's more serious injuries. By Friday the girls were back to normal, although they still had slight pains once and awhile. Right now all eight of them were gathered in the game room, the girls taking up one couch and the boys taking up the other two. They had decided to watch a movie that night and were now debating on what to watch.

"Mean Girls," Ino said.

"No, such a chick flick. How about Mission Impossible Two," Naruto said and the two commenced in a glaring contest.

"What genre movie do you guys want to watch?" Sakura asked. Her glasses were still broken so she didn't have them on.

"Action," Naruto said.

"Comedy," Ino said.

"Action and adventure," Shikamaru said.

"I d-don't really c-care," Hinata said.

"Fighting," Tenten said. Sakura sweat dropped. She should have guessed that Tenten would choose that.

"Fighting," Neji agreed.

"Fighting," Sasuke said.

"Well I wanted romance but seeing that we have four guys in the room will have to rule that out," Sakura said and bit her lower lip in concentration. Suddenly a light bulb appeared above her head. "Action and adventure goes with fighting, and I know just the movie that has all three. Plus it has a little bit of comedy and some romance as well," Sakura said.

"Well? What is it?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Zorro!" Sakura said with a smile, she thought she had out done herself with picking a movie that had what they all wanted in it.

"Ok," "Fine," "Whatever," "Just put it in already,"

"Getting there, getting there. What happened to patience these days?" Sakura grumbled at them and went to put the movie in. She found it among all the other movies they had all brought. She popped it in and pushed play. Grabbing the remote she sat down next to Tenten on the couch.

"Would anybody like popcorn?" Tenten asked standing up. She had already seen the movie so it didn't matter if she missed the beginning to go get refreshments. Seven hands raised in the air. "Would anybody like pop of any sort?" she asked. Again, seven hands went up. "Ok well then, I will be back,"

Five minutes into the movie and Tenten still wasn't back.

"Do you think she needs any help?" Naruto said worried and looking towards the door Tenten had left earlier. "I mean that had to be a lot of stuff to carry back,"

"I will go help her," Neji said and walked out of the room before anybody could say anything. They weren't going to anyway, they were too into the movie to pay any attention.

Upon entering the kitchen Neji found Tenten trying to juggle eight cans of soda, a humongous bowl of popcorn, and eight bowls to put the popcorn in. Needless to say, she wasn't succeeding.

"Need any help?" Neji asked and smirked as the popcorn nearly tipped onto the floor.

"N-no," Tenten said and tried to return the smirk but was too busy balancing everything.

"Ok then," Neji said and turned to leave again.

"Wait," Tenten yelled at him.

"Yes?" Neji said turning back.

"Ok, ok fine you win. I need your help, would you please help me?" Tenten pleaded with him.

"Hm…why should I?" Neji asked.

"Neji! Please?" Tenten begged and then the cans slipped from her grasp. They would have gone tumbling to the ground if Neji hadn't caught all eight of them as they fell. "Thanks!" Tenten exclaimed and went opened the door holding it for Neji.

* * *

They were walking to school, it was Monday, and it was the day they would get a test on their assignment. The girls had discussed it the night before and thought that they had learned a lot from the boys. They didn't know any of the specifics of the assignment except that they would have a test. They didn't know what kind of test so they didn't know what to expect.

Little did they know the boys had also discussed how the assignment had been going during the week. They hadn't talked much during the week spending it with their 'wives.' They also agreed that it had been going well, but knew they had no idea what was going to await them on the test.

Usually a test wouldn't have been a big deal, but that was when it came to math, science, reading, writing, and school based subjects. This was something that they had no experience with, and because it counted for such a large portion of their grades, they were a little bit nervous.

The regular fan girls were waiting outside the school but Ino did a genjutsu and nobody saw them. They arrived safely in their seats and awaited Kakashi.

Fifteen minutes later Kakashi showed up for class and all were a little surprised to see him there so early. Kakashi never came early, ever.

"Hey why are you here so early?" a boy called out from the back of the class.

"Did you forget Sam? We have a test today so I thought I would come in early and have enough time to give it to you. Now if you would all take your seats I will take roll and then the test can begin," Kakashi said in an all too cheery voice. It sent shivers down the student's spines.

Kakashi took roll and when he reached the girl's names he said "Nice to have you girls back with us. How do you feel?"

"Fine," "Great," "Content," "Better than ever,"

"Great, now let me tell you about the test. It will be twenty questions about your partner. I get to pick the questions. Don't worry though they will be within reason. I will not ask you to list all of their pets and their names since they were born because I doubt they told you. This is your first grade, so I won't be that hard. You will have this same assignment half way through the year and at the end. Each time you will get more questions and they will become more difficult. I will come around to the tables and ask the questions. Your partner will tell me if you get the question right," Kakashi said and moved to the first desk. "While you are waiting you can read or work on something quietly. If I find you cheating you will get a zero for both of you,"

* * *

"This is going to be fun," Tenten whispered sarcastically to Neji.

"Hn," Neji said smirking.

"You know everything about me, but I hardly know anything about you. I am going to fail!" Tenten said flopping her head down onto her desk.

"You know enough," Neji said calmly.

"Easy for you to say! You never talked on your own free will and you are a freaking prodigy!" Tenten grumbled.

* * *

"Oh god, I can't fail this assignment!" Naruto whined as he pulled on his hair.

"Don't worry Naruto all we did was talk for nearly a week. You know a lot about me. Besides did you hear Kakashi? He said he will be easy on us this time," Hinata said.

"Good point. Thanks for cheering me up Hinata," Naruto said giving her his fox grin. She smiled back at him.

* * *

"Oh this is so troublesome," Ino said looking at Shikamaru. He grinned at her. "What?" she asked.

"You just used my word!" he said and chuckled lightly. "You always tell me to find a better word to use and you just used the word yourself,"

"I knew I was hanging around you too much!" Ino said and turned away from him. This caused Shikamaru's grin to grow bigger.

* * *

"I don't see what people are fretting about, it's just a stupid test," Sasuke said looking at all of the anxious people sitting around the room. The boy Kakashi was currently testing was white as a sheet and sweating.

"I know what you mean. It's so annoying when people get nervous for no reason what so ever," Sakura said lifting her nose out of her book. Sasuke noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses and hadn't been for the past week.

"You broke your glasses didn't you?" Sasuke asked and Sakura nodded. "What do you need them for anyway?"

"Um…I really don't need them. I just wear them because some people find my eyes unnerving. I mean who has jade eyes and pink hair?" Sakura said giving him a smile.

"I like your eyes, and you shouldn't wear glasses just because somebody doesn't like your eyes. To tell you the truth you looked freakier with your glasses on then without them," Sasuke said.

"Thanks for saying so Sasuke," Sakura said smiling at him.

* * *

"What do you think the questions are going to be Hinata?" Naruto asked looking at Hinata.

"Um…I…," Hinata began but was stopped when she saw Kakashi walk up behind Naruto.

"You will soon find out," a voice from behind Naruto's head said, it was Kakashi. Naruto jumped and spun around.

"What did you do that for?" Naruto yelled at him. "You could have given me a heart attack,"

"Unlikely. Let's get the test. Naruto I will ask you questions first. Are you ready?" Kakashi said raising his clipboard.

Naruto gulped.

* * *

A/N: Four chapters up in one day! Pretty good I think. Anyway, does anybody have any ideas for the questions to be asked to each person? I want some questions that will be the same for all of them but I also want some other ones that will be different for each. Anybody have any ideas? The next chapter will cover all of them being asked questions so it should be pretty long. Probably the longest chapter yet! Please review! 


	11. Naruto and Hinata Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I am really really really really really really really really (do you get my point?) sorry! I don't know if anyone is still reading this story but I am going to continue writing. Here is part of the chapter everyone has asked for… and again I understand if nobody who use to read my story does anymore because of the long wait.

As for the questions… I had a really difficult time thinking of questions. I had to think of twenty questions for each character which meant 160 questions. I made a lot of the questions the same for each group but I added a few different ones for each couple. Also, I made up most of the answers. Some of them are actually true but most of them aren't.

Chapter Eleven:

Recap: 

"Unlikely. Let's get the test. Naruto I will ask you questions first. Are you ready?" Kakashi said raising his clipboard. 

Naruto gulped.

"Now there is no reason to be nervous Naruto. These will be easy questions that I am sure you can answer if you have done your homework. You have been working on this assignment this past week haven't you?" Kakashi asked his tone dead serious. He leaned towards Naruto a little and pinned him with a look that told Naruto he wasn't goofing around.

"Of course Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said quickly, grinning and scratching the back of his neck. "You told us to, so we worked very hard on it,"

"Good Naruto, that means you won't have any problems answering the questions I ask. Ok let's begin. Question number one; what is Hinata's favorite food?" Kakashi asked, his pen rose above his clipboard ready to write.

"Um… let's see… I know! Cinnamon rolls!" Naruto said grinning. Kakashi turned towards Hinata to see if this was correct and she gave him a slight nod.

"Ok good job Naruto. Let's move on," Kakashi said looking down at his list for the next question.

_This is easy! I got the first question right! _Naruto thought and his grin grew bigger. _Now let's see, I only have nineteen questions to go…WHAT! I am so doomed. I cannot fail this test. _His grin disappeared entirely, and sweat beads started to form on his brow as he listened to the next question.

"Is Hinata scared of anything?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto with amusement. He really did love test days, all of the students were so nervous.

"Um… I think so… wait… no… yes… um…" Naruto was panicking. They had never talked about what they were afraid of. What was he going to do?

"Naruto that isn't an answer. You get the question marked wrong if you can't even come up with an answer," Kakashi said raising his eyebrows at Naruto's behavior.

"Um… give me a sec. Yes, yes Hinata is afraid of some things," Naruto said uncertainly. He just guessed, and he prayed he got it right. Kakashi turned towards Hinata who once again nodded her head. "Yes!" Naruto said loudly, almost shouting, and then remembering where he was sat back down again. "Sorry about that Kakashi-sensei,"

"It's alright Naruto, just please don't do it again. Miss Hinata and I are only a few feet away from you, and we can hear you just fine when you don't yell. Now, question number three; what is Hinata's favorite sport?" Kakashi said flatly, giving Naruto a don't-you-dare-do-that-again-or-I-will-fail-you look.

"Her favorite sport is track and field," Naruto said, and Hinata gave another nod.

"Ok, question four, who is Hinata's gym teacher?" Kakashi asked. _Naruto isn't doing too bad, looks like this assignment worked after all, _Kakashi thought.

"Gai-sensei just like the rest of us," Naruto said a little bit of a grim coming back onto his face. _One fourth of the way done! Yay, _he thought. Kakashi didn't even look to see if Hinata nodded, he knew who had what teachers.

"Very clever Naruto. Question five; is Hinata missing any digits or limbs?" asked Kakashi.

"What the hell kind of question is that Kakashi-sensei? 'Is she missing any digits or limbs?' Of course she's not! I mean where did you come up with these things?" Naruto said, mumbling the last part when Kakashi fixed him with a pointed look.

Kakashi turned to find a beet red Hinata looking at her desk. "Um… Hinata? Is that correct?" Kakashi asked the shy girl. He hadn't meant to embarrass her; perhaps he should read the questions before printing them off the internet to ask his students.

"Y-yes K-k-kakashi- sensei," she muttered her skin slowly returning back to its original color.

"Thank you Hinata. Ok Naruto, what kind of music does Hinata like?" Kakashi asked turning back towards the blonde.

* * *

Several minutes later and Kakashi was getting towards the last questions. Naruto had gotten all of them right so far, you could tell by the huge grin on his face and the way he was impatiently jumping up and down in his seat. 

"Ok, only five more question to go and then it will be Hinata's turn. Question number sixteen, what kind of grades does Hinata get in school?" Kakashi asked.

"I think she gets A's and B's in school," Naruto said hesitantly. He really didn't know what kind of grades she got, he didn't pay attention. But she was smart so she must get good grades right?

Hinata nodded and Naruto congratulated himself on guessing the right answer.

"What is Hinata's favorite car Naruto?"

"She likes Volkswagen bugs sir," Naruto said confidently. That was one thing Hinata and he had talked about. Hinata gave a nod to Kakashi when he looked towards her for confirmation.

"Ok, here is a question that is for you Naruto. Am I your favorite teacher?" Kakashi asked looking Naruto square in the eyes.

"Um… y-yes sir. You a-are my favorite teacher," Naruto stuttered, the look Kakashi was giving him was freaking him out slightly. Kakashi probably had some insane punishment if Naruto didn't say yes. Naruto wasn't going to take that chance.

"I hope you aren't lying Naruto. Anyway, back to Hinata, does she prefer laid back or classy places?" Kakashi asked moving his gaze from Naruto to his clipboard.

"Hinata likes laid back places Kakashi-sensei, I think," Naruto said. Hinata nodded, Kakashi continued.

"Ok, last question for you Naruto and then you are done, does Hinata like to cook?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto opened his mouth, started to say something and decided against it. He closed his mouth, looked deep in thought for a few seconds and opened it again.

"Hinata doesn't like to cook Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms and nodding his head. He was done with this test and he had aced it!

"Wrong Naruto," Kakashi said, a smile forming under his mask as Naruto's eyes popped open and he fell off of his chair.

"What do you mean wrong?" Naruto asked from his position on the floor.

"What I mean Naruto is that Hinata likes to cook. Right Hinata?" Kakashi said looking at the girl sitting next to Naruto. She blushed slightly but nodded her head. "Your final score for the test is nineteen out of twenty. Good job Naruto most people didn't do that good. Now, shall we move on to you Hinata,"

Naruto couldn't believe it. He had gotten them all right just to blow it on the last question. _What an idiot! Of course she likes to cook! She cooks all of the time! _Sighing Naruto got back into his chair and looked at Hinata who was playing with her fingers while Kakashi chose a question for her.

* * *

Hinata had almost fallen out of her own chair when Naruto answered the last question wrong. Boys could be so thick headed sometimes. She and the other girls did most of the cooking around the house, hadn't he even noticed when she cooked breakfast in the mornings? Shaking her head slightly she turned her attention on her teacher who seemed to be taking his sweet time picking her first question. She started playing with her fingers, a habit she did when she was nervous, while she waited. 

"Ok Hinata, I think I have the perfect first question for you," Kakashi said smiling and raising his head to look at Hinata. "What is Naruto's favorite color?"

"Um… o-orange I t-think sir," Hinata said quietly, she turned to see it Naruto would nod or shake his head. He nodded, and she released the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Good job, without looking at him can you tell me what color Naruto's eyes are?" Kakashi asked looking at her to make sure she didn't look over at Naruto and cheat.

"He has blue eyes Kakashi-sensei," Hinata said trying to resist the urge to look at Naruto and cheat. She had never cheated in her life and this would not be a good time to start.

"Correct Hinata, on to the next question, what ninja rank is Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"He is a genin," Hinata said.

"Very good, here is a question I asked Naruto. What kind of grades does Naruto get?" Kakashi asked.

* * *

Hinata finished quickly because she didn't make as many outbursts as Naruto, and she got a score of twenty out of twenty. As Kakashi moved onto his next pair of students (coughvictimscough) both Naruto and Hinata took a deep breath and sank into their chairs. They had been sitting with ram rod straight backs through the whole entire thing. 

"That sure was nerve racking wasn't it Hinata?" Naruto asked laying his head down on his desk so he could see her.

"Y-yes it was N-naruto," Hinata said fighting the want to rub her head. She could feel the beginning of a headache.

"I'm glad it's over. I wonder how the others are going to do," Naruto said, wondering what his friends reactions would be at the questions. Images of Shikamaru falling asleep and Neji's and Sasuke's glares made him chuckle slightly.

Hinata laughed quietly as well, she could picture Sakura hitting herself with a book, Tenten throwing weapons, and Ino turning red with rage. "I h-hope they do well t-too," she said when she stopped laughing.

"Me too, me too," Naruto said seriously and turned in his seat to look at the other three groups. Hinata turned as well and they looked at their unaware friends. They had no idea what they were in for.

A/N: I decided not to go through all of the twenty questions for everybody. Instead I will just show about five, so just know that they were asked twenty questions. And I also decided not to do everybody in one chapter, way too long, so instead I will do chapters by groups. If anybody is still reading this story, again I am really sorry, please review. Thanks!


End file.
